Flames of Redemption
by Naruto117
Summary: Monsters, Demons, and Humans. Been at each other's throats since God knows when. For so long they have existed, but so has vengeance. Watch as history is changed forever. See a man fight of his demons and fight as he seeks redemption. Rated M for lemons and language. Takes place in an AU and main charecter x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Flames of Redemption.**

**First of all I do not own Naruto, Marvel, or Rosario + Vampire in anyway. Now I will be working solely on Iron Legacy, United Front, and this new story. I will try to update one of these stories each month, but I'll need breaks. Creativity is like a fire, you need to put in wood one piece at a time. If you put it all In at once, it'll all burn up. It's also spreadable so I try to keep it at two to three stories at a time. This is what happened to my other two stories. You need to take a break and chop up more wood to fuel the flames.**

**This idea came to me when I herd Hotel California, Already Over, Animal I Have Become, I Will Not Blow, and Clarity. So you can blame the Eagles, Red, Breaking Benjamin, Three Days Grace, and Zedd. Also this tales place during the the very early beginning of the series. All of the girls are present and stuff.**

"Feel the pain!"- Normal Talk.  
_"Feel the pain!"-Thinking._  
**"Oh Boy!"-Monster, Demon, and Jutsu.**  
**"Oh Boy!"- Monster or Demon thinking. ***BOOM!*-Certain loud sounds or sometimes low sounds. **(Authors note or time, Place, and or setting)**

**Now let's get this thing started!**

Chapter 1: Hell on Wheels.

**(300 years ago, moments after Alucard's defeat)**

**"RUN!" **A demon screamed as it and many others ran. Not only were there frightened demons, other creatures if different races scattered in fear.

**"It's getting closer!" **A male werewolf yelled. Behind them was a massive wave of fire. It had explosively appeared on the battlefield with no trace of were it had come from. What scared the them the most was that it had teamed up with the The Dark Lords. It had literally ran circles of around the Vampire lord, and now it was after them.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! " The unknown let out an ungodly earth shattering roar. It enclosed upon the running herd of monsters and demons. The herd's slower ones were engulfed by the fire tormentingly. There screams fueled the fear of the others as the fire only got faster. Soon more joined the fire as it burned the herd in a matter of moments. Now only a scorched battlefield was all that remained. The wave of fire though kept going.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" It let out a malevolent laughter as it continued forward.

**(Present Day)**

It was a beautiful early morning at Yokai Academy. The sun shined brightly, the dead trees looked as dead as ever, and the sky was a bright blue with clouds. A rare gentle breeze graced the land as the few leaves and plants bent slightly.  
Yokai academy had just started a few weeks ago and still had months before summer break. Unknown to even the headmaster, this day would go be far from a "normal day" at Yokai.

**(Inside of the School)**

Yokai's headmaster, sat in his office chair. He was currently battering the most despised thing in all the universe, paperwork. He sighed as he let down his pen to take a break. Rubbing his sore writing hand, he turned his chair around as he looked out the window if his office. The Dark Lord sighed in comfort as he felt the early morning sunlight.

_"It's been quit eventful for the last few months. That boy Tsukune and Moka have gotten into some trouble. At least they've been making some friends along the way."_ The headmaster thought happily. So far the school years not even half way done and there was almost no damage. Well no level of damage he usually dealt with. Thankfully there hadn't been any level of damage that he saw when he himself was a student. At that he turned back to his paperwork. Only to find that it had grown a foot.

The headmaster stared at the stack of papers as his glowing eyes narrowed.

"I hate you." The headmaster said. He swore he herd the papers laugh back at him. The temptation to throw his paperwork into the school furnace grew. Sadly he'd never hear the end of it from his secretary. Pinching the bridge of his nose, the man pulled out a schedule from a desk drawer. Wanting to know what today had planned, he read the schedule. He noticed that most class time was cut in half today. This intrigued him as he continued to read. His eyes widen towards the end of the schedule as a smirk crept onto his face.

_"Were opening up that today, huh. Has it really already been three hundred years." _The headmaster thought. He placed the schedule down as he sat up from his seat. He eyed the paperwork once more. The urge to burn it all only grew every moment. Exiting the office, the headmaster placed a seal on his door to prevent any student that dared to to something so stupid. Also to prevent his secretary from delivering anymore paperwork. Placing one of his strongest sealing spells on the door, the exorcist left to go and grab a shovel. Maybe if he just believed hard enough, the day wouldn't end in something breaking.

Oh how wrong he was, oh so how naively wrong.

**(In Shizuka Nekonome class room)**

The first bell rang as students went to there homerooms. Classrooms were soon filled with chattering teenagers. Some sat and others stood as they chatted about anything to interest them. Shizuka entered her classroom as she saw her class was all together. Quickly checking off each students attendance. The neko went to writing on the chalk boarded. The bell soon rang again meaning anyone who came in after the bell rang was late. The students took there seats as the female teacher finished writing on the board. She turned around and addressed her class.

"Good morning students." Shizuka said happily with her usual smile.

"Morning sensei." Was the reply of many of her students. She smiled as she was about to speak, but was interrupted by the announcements.

"Good Morning Yokai Academy. I have a few surprise announcements to tell you today, so please do listen. First off is that we are very proud of the number of club participation this year! I haven't seen this much participation for a while now. The last one is a special one actually." The headmaster spoke. With the news of a special announcement, students started talking to one another. They asked one another as the curiosity event took the teachers attention.

"What do you think it is Tsukune-kun?" The female shinso vampire asked. Moka Akashiya was a first year student at Yokai Academy. She was everyone of the boys dream. She was youthful, kind, and extremely attractive. She had long pink hair and green eyes. She was very popular among the entire student body. She wore the female student uniform. The boy she was talking to was the human Tsukune Aono. Tsukune was human in a no human allowed school. Thankfully his secret was well kept, otherwise he would have probably be dead. Tsukune was a mediocre teenage boy in all ways. He was wearing the male student uniform.

"I don't know Moka-san. Usually we get a notice a few days before something like this." Tsukune said as he continued to listened to the announcement.

"Today well be opening Yokai Academy's three hundred year old time capsule! All classes have been cut in half, and it is mandatory for all students to attend! Well begin to assemble at 12:00 PM. See you all there!" The headmaster spoke happily as the announcements ended. Classrooms burst in excitement at the announcement. Many began to question about the time capsule.

"_Well this should be fun. Maybe I can snatch Tsukune-kun away from Moka!" _The buxom young succubus, Kurumu Kurono thought. Kurumu, like Moka was every popular among the student body. Although she was jealous of Moka being more popular at first. This jealousy has deteriorated much thought over the time they got to know one another. She wore a tight-fitting yellow sweater-vest with a red bow tie over a long sleeved dress shirt and baggy socks. Her reasons for wanting Tsukune was of her strong belief that he was her "Mate of Mate".

_"All right! I can meet up with both Moka-chan and Tsukune-kun! Ms. Milk-cow is probably gonna try and her Tsukune though." _The young 11 year old genius witch thought. Yukari Sendo was a very bright genius witch. Due to witches being viewed as the borderline between monsters and human, she was bullied on. Thanks to Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu she wasn't bullied much anymore. She wore a hat and a cape which were considered to be against school rules.

_"Interesting."_ Mizore Shirayuki, a yuki-onna or snow women thought. Mizore was a more reserved student. She was usually seen with a lollipop in her mouth, this was due to the fact that it helped keep her body cool. She uniform consisted of a white wide-neck sweater with blue selves over a black tank top, and a short plaid yellow skirt. She wore pink and violent stockings, the right stocking being slightly longer then the left. She also wore a belt that was wrapped around her left thigh. Her hair was originally long, but she had cut it. She usually stalks Tsukune on a daily basis.

"Well that's great news! I didn't even know we had a time capsule!" A female student said excited.

"I wonder what's in it?' Another student asked.

"Probably just some old junk." A male student spoke with little care of the capsule.

"Heh, maybe it will have records of great fights! Or maybe on how to seduce human women." A more linear minded student spoke yo one of his fellow friends.

"That'll come in handy." His friend spoke agreeing with his friend. Academy teachers and faculty also talked about it.

_"Three hundred years old! Wow that's a pretty long time."_ Shizuka thought amazed.

"Alright kids, time to get back to work. Since it's a special day though, I'll assign no homework!" The generous teacher said. This act earned her an enthusiastic cheers and applause from her homeroom class. Class proceeded as always, except for only 30-minutes. As the second class bell rang, student left there homeroom as the talk of the capsule continued.

**(In a hellish dimension)**

Unknown to them, a dark force watched over the school. His powerful seances detecting a unwanted demonic presence. He snorted in disgust at the familiar energy. His disgusted look turned into a grin though as a plan came to mind.

_**"That school, its been a bit of an annoyance for the past three centuries. Although it does provide me with gleeful entertainment. It also provided me with some potential "investors". I'd best keep an eye on my potential clients. And I know just the right servant for the job." **_The devilish being thought maliciously. With the magic energy he controlled, he established a telepathic link to his favorite servant.

**(United States, Route 66. June 20th, Thursday 2013)**

A single figure wrapped in black cloth on the side of the route stopped in its pace. The vehicle it pulled alongside it.

**_"I have a task for you my servant."_** The devilish being spoke into the servants mind.

**"Were?"** Was the gruff question from the servant. It usually just wandered and collected. It had been this way for the past twenty years. Sometimes it got a mission, but they were nothing worth mentioning.

**_"There is a school my servant. A very special school for yokai to attend to. They train monsters to fit in to the human world better."_** The devil like being explained. The servant listened more as it was intrigued greatly.

**"Not very successful."** The servant spoke. The devilish being burst into a booming laughter at that.

**_"HAHAHAH! True my dear servant, oh so true. They are more of a private school so many do not know of it well. Anyway, the reason I want you is because an annoyance is hiding at the school."_** The being spoke. It's voice grew darker as it grew serious.

"How do you want him?" The servant asked. It's master chuckled darkly as the servant listened. The being either wanted it all to be destroyed, or to collect some debts.

**_"I want you to collet the annoyance, and to protect possible clients. Know that there are a few strong students that reside there. They should offer you some entertainment. Try to become a security guard or something that will put your talents to use."_** The being spoke with repressed glee in its voice.

**"What is the school called, and were can I find it?" **The servant asked. The being chuckled darkly as it continued its conversation.

**_"The school is called Yokai Academy, It's located in an alternate dimension. I will open a portal to the dimension so you may enter it. The school will be a few miles away, so you'd best hurry along my servant." _**The being spoke. It raised both its hands and began to chant a strange language. Rings of magic and fire emerged in front of the servant. Spinning faster, the rings began to glow brightly. The rings collided as the portal was now open. The many dead trees and barren land could be seen threw the portal. Hopping onto the vehicles seat, the servant started the engine. The fierce roar of an engine came. With a burst of speed, the servant shot straight into the portal.

The being chuckled evilly as it waited for its entertainment. His servant always caused up a stir. Weather it be collecting or punishing, his servant always provided the best entertainment. The being was interrupted though, as a smaller demon approached him.

**"Here is your paperwork sir." **The small demon spoke. It was about to set them down, but was incinerated by the devil like being. It's ashes went across the hellish lands as the devil like being snorted in anger.

**"Son of a bitch! I swear you must be some curse upon all things!"** The being yelled.

**"We are."** Was the silent whisper in the hot air. The being looked at the papers with wide eyes as it slowly back away. The paperwork only seemed to follow him when he did not look.

**"You shall never escape us! Your hands will never feel normal circulation ever again! You shall never escape us!"** Came the same voice as the being walked away faster.

**(At Yokai Academy)**

The headmaster stared happily at the time capsule he and a few others had dug up. Surprisingly he had forgotten how large the capsule was. As well as how heavy it was due to the material it was made of. In front of him was a large metal tube shaped object. It was over 20-feet wide and about 10-feet tall. It's locked hatches were still on it and it hadn't broken over the years thankfully. Looking at his cloths, the headmaster decided to go and change into some new cloths. As he walked away, he was halted suddenly by an uneasiness feeling.

_"What the hell! Has there been a breech in the dimension?"_ The exorcist thought in shock. He turned towards were he felt the breech.

_"How can someone break into this dimension. I designed it t-wait, it's been closed?"_ The headmaster thought in confusion. He had clearly felt that there was a rip, but now it had completely vanished. Shaking his head, the man began to walk on. Already planning a course of action for the sudden intrusion.

"I'd best send out the Public Safety Committee." He said quietly as he walked away from the time capsule. As he walked away, he did not notice the red glow that briefly came from the time capsule. It faded away soon though as what ever caused it waited.

**(Half an hour later, With the servant)**

_**"Almost there." **_The still unknown servant thought. It continued along its current road, its black cloak still concealing all of its form.

*Crack.* The servant stopped in its tracks as it harshly press on the brakes. It's cloaked head looked around its environment. Not seeing what had caused the noise, it took action. The servant shot both his arms out forward as a wall of fire furiously erupted around it. The wall of fire shot out in all directions as multiple loud thud sounds were heard.

The servant continued on its course. Not knowing that it had just knocked out the PSC.

**(Back at the academy)**

*RIIIIIIIIING!* Was the sound of the sound of Yokai Academy's bell. Classroom doors swung wide open as students either walked or rushed out. Tsukune walked out and smiled happily. It had been a rather peaceful day so far. The fact that classes were cut short made it even better. He began to walk down the hallways of the school, heading for the assembly. Everyone had been anxious to either see what was inside it, or to just get the day done with.

"I didn't even think people did time capsules anymore. Oh well, it is kinda neat in a weird w-!", "Tskune-kun!" Moka yelled as latched onto his neck. Her vampiric teeth piercing his skin quickly. The pinkette took a quick sip as she soon retracted her teeth. The teenage boy turned his head and smiled happily at the girl. This had become a normal accuracy every day. She usually drank it during lunch, but sometimes she did it randomly.

"Thank you for the blood Tsukune-kun." Moka said politely as she smiled brightly. Tsukune smiled sheepishly and nodded. The two walked down the halls as many if the male students glared at him.

"Why haven't we gotten rid of that guy yet!" One student spoke to another.

"Probably because of all those girls that like him." The other responded with envy for the average boy. Tsukune's harem had became a much talked about subject at Yokai. Virtually all of the male student body and even some girls, envied the boy greatly. As the human and vampire walked down the halls, a blur tackled the brown haired boy. This was accompanied by the feeling of two large objects squeeze against his chest.

"Tsukune-kun! I was looking all over for you. Here I made you some cookies. You can eat them at the assembly."A happy Kurumu said. She pulled out a bag from cleavage as she pulled them out.

"Th-Thanks Kurumu-san." The teen said as he found it hard to breath. He reached for the bag of cookies. Not knowing that they had been made with a powerful love potion. As he reached for the bag, a single projectile composed entirely of ice raced forward. It pierced the bag and took it out of the succubus's hand. It logged itself into a nearby wall. The onlookers traced the projectiles origin back to to a single open door. It moved as Mizore stepped out from behind it, her stoic look on her face.

"Hello Tsukune-kun." Mizore said as a small blush crept onto her pale face. Kurumu scowled slightly at the failed attempt. She got off of Tsukune who proceeded to take a deep breath before getting up. The group soon continued onward twords the assembly, being joined by Yukari who proceeded to stick by both Tsukune and Moka. They eventually reached the assembly outside of the school. The whole student body was circled around the large time capsule. The rarely seen headmaster was in front of it. The presence of said individuals did have some students shutter a bit. As soon as it was clear that everyone was there, the headmaster began to speak.

"It's good to see you all here. I thought most of you would have just gone back to your dorms." The headmaster spoke, his voice clear and loud enough for people to hear.

"The reason why were here is simple, yet important at the same time. This capsule here was buried over three hundred years ago. Back when the school was first starting out. Today we shall see objects of the past return so that we may learn from them. Many of your ancestors also put an item into this capsule. If your lucky you might find that something in here." The headmaster spoke happily. The students and teachers clapped and some cheered.

"Well then let's open it up!" The headmaster said as he got out the capsules key. The man inserted the key and turned it. The sound of old locks moving followed as students were eager to go and look. The headmaster opened it as students got up and went towards it. There eyes widen in curiosity as they saw the many objects that were in it.

"Dude look at that!"

"This is what they used to wear?"

"Wow!"

"Take a look at those old books!"

"Is that a quill?" These were many of the words and responses that came from students. One of them looked further, but felt the piercing of flesh. He yelled out and retracted his hand from the capsule. Others looked at him and some went to see how bad the wound was. It's was a deep gash that bleed profusely. It looked to see it had gone all the way threw the arm, and about seven inches long.

"Dude are you okay?" One asked.

"Something bit me man! Something fucking bit me!" The student yelled out in pain. A soft hissing sound soon came as the headmasters eyes widen. He turned as he saw something he hadn't seen in over 300 years.

**"Thanks for the blood kid. A chatachama needs some after being locked up for so long!" **A male voice roared out from the capsule as something burst out of it. What ever it was latched itself onto another nearby student and took a chunk of flesh. The student yelled out in pain as the creature began to grow expeditionary in size. Students and teachers watched in horror as the creature soon grew to be about 40 feet tall.

The creature known as a chatachama looked down on its new prey bellow it. It was like a mix of an arthropod and reptile. It was light to dark brown, about 40 feet tall, 20 feet wide in the torso, but narrowed down a bit, and was 70 feet long. It had six legs on each sides of its body. A total of total of four arms, one set being longer. Both legs and arms all looked to have razor sharp talons on them. From the back of the head to the blade like tipped tail, sharp armored plates covered its back. It's had five eyes and a set of teeth that looked like a row of long razor blades. One small sharp tusks on each side of mouth.

**(Link to image of creature on profile page. It will be under chatachama)**

**"FINALLY SOME FOOD TO EAT!" **The chatachama yelled out in excitement. Teachers yelled out at there students to run to safety, a few of them changing into there true forms. The monster only laughed, but was stopped as it smelled something deliciously familiar.

_**"Human! Sweat, crunch, tasty human!" **_The demon thought as it turned towards the source. Tsukune soon knew what a dear felt like in front of a car. The demon turned around as it grinned. The girls saw there crush in trouble and went into protective mode. The demon noticed this and was disapproving.

**_"You've got yo be kidding me. You little things against me?" _**The demon spoke.

"We won't let you hurt Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled out. The chatachama demon snorted in disapproval.

**"This whole scene disgusts me. What ever your affiliation is ti this boy-IT ENDS RIGHT NOW!" **The demon roared as it charged. It's speed was shocking considering its size.

*VVVRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!* A distinct sound interrupted both sides though. The demons raised its head towards the direction were the sound came from. It's tall height gave it a good view of the surrounding area. It soon saw a small trail of fire that grew in illumination. It's eyes widen as it sensed a powerful presence quickly approaching. The demon quickly returned to its target as it wanted to eat before fighting.

The girls were ready to fight, but the demon pummeled threw them with great strength. Tsukune could only look on in fear as the open outhouse of the demon enclosed onto him.

*VRROOOOM!* The sound of an engine came once again. This time it was much closer. The source of the engine shot out threw the forest. It jumped up into the sky above the demon. The demon turned its head and soon felt a motorcycle slam right into its head. What was the most noticeable thing seen at first was that the motorcycles wheels were on fire! The motorcycle and it's driven jumped back onto the ground a few feet away from the demon. It did a harsh turn since screeching fallowed by as it urned to face towards the demon. The form that occupied the seat was non other than the servant itself.

Examining the figure closely, both the demon

**"You! How dare you stop me from catching my meal!"** The demon yelled in anger at the motorcyclist. It charged in blind fury towards the servant. The servant tightened its grip as on the handles. It pulled on the gas as it was sent forward on its motorcycle. Aiming to behead the cloaked figure, the demon deployed its larger right arm out as its opponent raced towards it. Seeing the arm quickly deploy the larger right arm, the servant ducked down as the the Talon only pierced the hood of the cloak. Thus taking it off the figure. Angered by the miss, the demon whipped its tail to words the bike. It successfully made contact and threw the bike off course. It grabbed something that was wrapped around the seat before jumping off. Jumping high into the air the now cloak less servant avoided crashing into a school wall. It surrounded itself in fire before it landed. The fire spread out and hit the demon back a few feat as it yelled in pain.

**"Aaahhhhh! Th-That's hellfire dammit!" **The demon swore as it felt pain across its chest. It took of the cloak on its larger right arm and threw it to the side. The enraged demon, Tsukune, headmaster, and the girls looked towards were the figure had landed. Many of the student had returned to scene after hearing the commotion.

As the flames that had spread out were still going. The demon growled in anger as a figure began to come into view. The others also watched as the figure became more clear to there eyes. As the demon finally got a clear view, its eyes widen in fear as it felt its blood freeze. Tsukune and everyone else soon saw the figure as well, there eyes widening at the sight. Teachers and students backed away from something they had never seen before.

"Mother of God, it is him." The shocked headmaster thought with worry.

A black right foot boot stepped first out of the flames as the figure stepped out of the fires. With no cloak on, It's true appearance was now revealed. From the boot to neck, the figure wore black leather. Spikes on the both shoulders and both wrists. Around the upper part of the boots, there were spike around the top. A chain wrapped around the right shoulder and went down to the hips. The figure looked to be male from its build. It was hard to tell though as the figure had no flesh at all. Instead what stood in front of them was a skeleton entirely on fire.

The skeletal head was looking slightly down. It looked up though as two empty eye sockets looked up at the demon. It raised its skeleton right arm up and pointed its index finger at the chatachama.

**"Back to hell." **The skeletal being in a gruff voice. The demon's eyes widen in fear at this. Anyone who had herd this felt a shiver of fear run down there back.

**"No! I refuse to return to that pit! Mephisto will not have me as a pawn again!"** The chatachama yelled out in anger. In a seance of fear and anger, the demon charged towards the skeletal being. It rushed towards the being as raised its tail. It spun its body as it's tail hit the skeletal figure square in the chest. Not even yelling in pain, the skeletal being was launched back into the forest. The cracking of tree trunks came loud and clear to anyone in the area. Dirt was shot up as it also brought up dust and anything else. It made a screen of dirt and dust and blocked the view like a smoke screen would.

The cloud soon cleared to show a stack of fallen trees on top of one another. The chatachama grinned and laughed.

**"Not so tough after all. Guess those stories of the rider were just exaggeration." **The demon spoke turning its head towards Tsukune. It's grinned as it began to run towards the human boy. "**Now that that's out of the way. How about I have some tasty flesh."**

*CRACK!* A sudden crack sound came as as single burning arm punched threw the trunk. The rest of the pile of trees lit up on fire as the skeleton burst out of it. The chatachama herd this and turned its head towards the being. Standing on top of the pile of burning trees, the skeleton grabbed the chain across its chest as it unwrapped it. The chain was pulled off as the rider held it with both hands. The chatachama froze when it saw the being glare at it, the being ran it's left hand across some of the chain. It immediately set the chain on fire as the being jumped straight towards it.

**"Rrrrrrrraaaaaaahhhhhh!"** The demon yelled at the skeletal being as it changed its course. The skeletal being raised its right arm which held the chain, it then threw it downward as the chain flew straight for the demon. To anyone who saw this, the chain actually extended past its original length as it wrapped around one of the demons legs.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" **The demon yelled out in pain as the hellfire lit chain burned its leg. The fiery skeleton looked like it was grinning as it yanked back on the chain. Being forcibly pulled towards the being, the demon was shocked by the incredible strength. Giving a hard tug, the demon was pulled so hard that it was off the ground. It was heading straight towards the being as said being reeled its right fist back.

**"Oh shit."** The chatachama thought as it closed its eyes. The skeletal being launched its right arm forward as it made contact with the demons hard head. A bone cracking sound was herd as the demon was punched a good twenty feet away. The skeleton, still having the chain wrapped around the demons leg, took this opportunity. In a burst of speed the skeleton raced rig towards the still down demon.

**"Uuuuuuhhhhh." **The demon groaned as the skeletal being grabbed its tail with both hands.

**"Gotcha tail."** The being spoke as it began to lift the half ton demon. The demon panicked as the being began to spin. Hellfire arose as the skeleton spun the the demon around. The demon was no longer even on the ground as the skeletal being let go. The hellfire increased in size as the tossed demon went threw a wall of it.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" **The demon yelled out in pain as it landed onto the ground. It slowly got up as it saw the skeletal being staring at it.

**"Y-Y-You bastard. ILL RIP YOU APART!" **The demon yelled in anger as it got up. It charged straight towards the skeleton. The being threw its chain forward as it wrapped around the demons left large arm. It yanked on the chain as the arm was torn off. The demon yelled in anguish as the being ran towards it.

It preceded to perform a round house as the demon was sent back. It once again harshly landed into the ground. The being began to walk towards the demon. It retracted its chain and grabbed the dismembered arm. The demon saw this and tried to get up. It was a vain attempt as the being was already too close. It stabbed the demon threw the back with its own arm, thus pinning it to the ground. He demon squirmed as it tried to get away. It only felt more pain as its dismembered arm caused it more pain as it cut nerves and muscles. It turned its head with a fear look on its face. It's eyes filled with fear. It looked at the skeletal being as it could only feel fear and pain.

**"Have mercy."** It spoke in a low voice. The skeletal being shook its skull side to side slightly. The demon could only look on at the being with more fear.

**"Sorry, all out of mercy."** The being spoke shaking its head side to side. It took its fiery chain and spun it. It then stopped the spinning and launched it at the demon. The chain wrapped itself around the demons abdomen. The fires on the chain became more intense as it began to burn the demon. Teachers and students could only stand an watch in both as and fear.

**"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **The demon yelled, hellfire burning it as its form became more and more solid. The demons body was now that of a burnt stone like substance. Glowing cracks were present all over the burnt stone body. Finishing the job, the skeletal being yanked back on the chain. Shattering into small stones and embers, the demons dead body was no more. The rock like parts seemed to go into the ground, and the embers blew away. Wrapping the chain around itself once again, the being turned around.

A silence fell upon the area. Not a word was spoken as everyone had to take in what they had just witnessed. Without warning, the skeletal being turned its head towards the crowd of students. The eye sockets seemed to narrow a bit as it glared at the crowd. It shook its head to the right telling some of the students and staff to move away.

The headmaster saw this and knew what was going to happen. A single student did not move out of fear. The being glared at the student with its eye sockets full of a burst of speed, the student was soon in a small crater in a school wall. Multiple spider cracks around the crater. The skeletal being had the student by the collar with only its right hand. The student squirmed as he tried to escape the beings grasp. He found it difficult though as the heat from the fires on the being were painful.

"L-Let go of me you freak!" The male student yelled out, struggling to escape the iron clad grip.

**"Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent."** The being spoke. The students eyes widen as his squirming became more frantic.

**"Look into my eyes and feel there pain!" **The being yelled out in anger. The beings eyes became much brighter. The fire in them intensifying. With no time to look away, the student was soon saw and felt images of people he had hurt and killed.

_"NO, STOP IT!"_

_"Y-YOU BASTARD. I HOPE YOU BURN FOR THIS!_

_"MOMMY!"_

_"OH KAMI STOP IT!"_

_"WHAT THE FU-!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Were the sound of the innocent as the student felt every ounce of pain he had inflicted. The hellish nightmare continued though as his soul was dragged down. Letting out his last cry of pain, the students lifeless body was soon tossed to the ground. It landed near a group of students, smoke coming from the bodies eyes. Some of the more frightened students could not take in the sight. They fainted as a few caught them while others ran away from the being.

"W-What did you do to him?!" A voice rang out wanting an answer. This voice was Non other then Moka who wanted an answer. Ignoring the voice, the skeletal being turned away. It began to walk towards it's motorcycle as some conversation broke out.

"Hey! She asked you a question!" Kurumu yelled out in aggravation. Continuing to not answer any of the two, the being was soon at its bike. Kurumu glared in anger as her nails began to extend. Seeing this, Tsukune grew a bit worried. Wanting the conflict to end, he ran towards the being intent to get an answer.

"Hey there! Why'd you do that to him! He didn't do anything wrong!" Tsukune said loudly as he ran. Still ignoring the secret human student, the being was almost about to sit on its seat. The teenage student glared as he reached out, grabbing the right arm of the being.

"Why did you do that?! He didn't do anything to you at all!" Tsukune yelled demanding an answer. The being slowly half turned its head towards the boy. Its appearance and glare mad the boy louse his grip on the arm. The being only glared at the boy, making the teen feel little in size and existence.

**"His hands and soul were soaked in the blood of the innocent. The murrdered and violated deserved vengeance." **The being spoke. Hearing this, Tsukune and the others were shocked.

"Killed?" Kurumu said in disbelief.

"Violated?!" Yukari yelled out. Student and teachers began to talk about this. Tsukune though still had a question.

"What did you do to him though! His eyes have smoke coming out of them!" Tsukune asked. The being only looked at the teen with a deadpan expression.

**"Sent his soul to hell." **The being said. Tsukune's eyes widen as well as everyone else's. His mouth open in disbelief. Moka and the others went to his side, the same shock on there faces.

"That guy took Sora's soul!" A student yelled out.

"What kind if monster is he?"

"Beats me, I've never herd of anything like that thing."

"That's because there's only so many ever to be seen." A familiar voice broke in. The students and faculty turned to see the headmaster approaching. The very rarely seen headmaster walked as Ginei was behind him. The fellow newspaper club member joined Tsukune and the others. A rarely not concentrated on girls at the moment Ginei, holding his camera.

"Headmaster! What is that thing?!" Shizuka asked frantic. Her tail now showing.  
The headmaster looked towards the fiery being. The skeletal figure only gave the same glaring look.

"Aono step back from that being. That includes you ladies to." The headmaster spoke.

"But sir! What the hell is that thing!" The gym teacher, Okuto Kotsubo yelled. The headmaster was silent as the being stood put. Waiting for anything to happen.

"That Kotsubo-san is the Ghost Rider." The headmaster spoke. Kotsubo's eyes widen in fear at this. A very few teachers and lesser amount of students also grew fearful.

"T-T-THE GHOST RIDER!" Okuto yelled as he moved back quickly.

"Ghost Rider?" Tsukune said confused. The girls and Ginei also sharing a confused look.

**"I'm glad my servants reputation proceeds itself."** A dark voice spoke out. The headmasters eyes widen in shock and even held fear. A massive amount of yokai hit the area. The raw amount had everyone besides the barely standing headmaster and unfazed Ghost Rider kneeling.

"W-What's d-doing this." Mizore barely spoke, breathing itself becoming harder. The headmaster turned to see a portal like thing in front of him.

"Mephisto you devil! What are you doing here?!" The headmaster yelled as he prepared himself. The red skinned demon smiled evilly at the headmaster threw the viewing portal. The barrier being made to keep him out, but not able to keep out some of his servants. The portal though, was an exception. Mephisto kept his smile on as he began to talk.

"**Oh calm yourself. I'm actually here to offer something to you."** Mephisto spoke with a happy tone. Although it was clear that it held malicious intentions.

"I won't make any deals with you devil! My soul is not for sale." The headmaster spoke. Mephisto held his smile as he continued to speak.

**"Oh, but this is a special deal my good man. One that does not require that form of payment. And may I say that this deal has a very...special offer. The first of its kind actually."** Mephisto said. The headmaster glared at the Mephisto's image.

**"Let us talk in private now. After all, these kids look like they could pass out at any moment."** Mephisto said. Before he could protest, the headmaster and the portal were covered by a dark sphere of energy. The yokai levels were lowered enough since the students and teachers found it easier to stand and to breath.

**(In the dark sphere)**

The headmaster glared at the portal with aggravation. Mephisto was one of the post powerful beings from hell. This of course making him of of the Hell Lords. The red skinned demon was known to make deals that, like all demons, that were tricks with grave consequences.

"I know of your games demon. I have seen your deals ruin the lives of countless individuals. Humans and monsters, regretting there deals for all time sake. With this knowledge my answer is still no." The headmaster spoke. Mephisto did not seemed fazed by such a deceleration. Instead he just chuckled and smiled with maliciousness.

**"Oh come now, headmaster."** Mephisto said dragging the word headmaster out a bit. **"You'll want to listen to this one. It's is after all, for the safety of the school."**

"If you do anything to the school I will hunt you down and destroy you demon!" The headmaster lashed back with anger. Mephisto sarcastically raised his hand up in front of him.

**"Oh please, you know you can't destroy me. Now onto the matter at hand."** Mephisto said. The headmaster glared angrily, but could do nothing.

**"Your school isn't as successful as you think it is." **Mephisto said in a deadpan tone.

"What are you talking about demon? Yokai has been succeeding just as it was planned to be." The headmaster spoke. Mephisto shook his head and chuckled.

**"Oh headmaster, it seems you never do check up on your old students. Its a shame really, I would oh so love to see your face in shock." **Mephisto said. This caught the headmaster attention rather quickly. It was true that he had never looked into the past generations current activities.

"What are you getting at devil?" The headmaster asked. Mephisto grinned inwardly at his success to grab the mans attention.

**"I've been keeping a very open eye on your school and its students. Approximately only 40%* of your students follow your lessons. Most of them have gone back to just killing and committing heinous acts on humanity and even there own kind. As of fact, my rider just recently killed off a pack of werewolves a week ago." **Mephisto spoke. The headmaster eyes widen as the information crashed down onto him.

"Y-You lie demon! I've seen the parents come here and all I see are peaceful individuals. Not any blood hungry creatures." The headmaster spoke. Mephisto only smiled evilly as he opened up another viewing portal.

**"Don't believe me, then this must have never happened to this family."** Mephisto said. The heamaster turned his head to see what the devilish being spoke of. His eyes widen at what he saw. A entire family was mauled by a group of monsters. Flesh, blood, and organs flying all over the place. It ended though thankfully, just not quick enough. He turned back to look at Mephisto who in turn had a smirk on his face.

**"There's also the fact that many demons want Yokai destroyed. They don't want there children becoming peaceful and all. So much do they hate the school that many plan to attack soon." **Mephisto said. At this, the headmasters eyes widen in schlock and even some fear.

"What?! If that were to happen then-!"

**"Yes, Yokai academy would be nothing, but ruble and dust."** Mephisto said. The headmaster was worried about this. If there were enough demons and monsters to team up. There was no telling if the barrier would be able to take on the pressure. Mephisto conjured another portal. This one showing a few groups of demons outside of the barrier. The headmasters yes widen in horror as he saw that what Mephisto spoke of was true. Seeing the worried reaction of the headmaster, Mephisto took this chance with a smirk.

**"I can offer you the best protection. Protection so great that no low level demon would try to destroy the school."** Mephisto said taking advantage of the headmasters genuine panic. The headmaster looked up with a confused look, but did not forget who he was speaking with.

**"Here's my offer headmaster. In exchange not your soul, but for information. I will lend you Ghost Rider."** Mephisto said shocking the headmaster greatly. He had indeed never heard of Mephisto lending his greatest servant to someone.

"What information do you want then demon?" Heamaster asked. Mephisto grinned as he spoke.

**"What ever happened to my dear friend Alucard?" **Mephisto asked. The headmasters eyes widen in shock. The man now had to think about what to choose. He had been feeling some strong energy gathering along the barriers outside. Seeing that he had no choice left, the headmaster shook his head. Mephisto grinned evilly with delight. A contract and quill appeared before the headmaster. The man hesitantly took the quill, and soon signed the contract. It disappeared as Mephisto smiled maliciously.

**"Well done headmaster, you've made the right choice. Now as for the information i will want it at a latter time. So do enjoy your new head of security."** Mephisto said as the portal began to shrink. The headmaster, be living that the meeting was over, waited for the sphere to fade.

**"Oh and one more thing headmaster. He is allowed to use any force he chooses. And don't get in his way, we wouldn't want the head of the school getting hurt now." **Mephisto said as the portal came back briefly before fading away again. The sphere soon faded as the headmaster soon found himself back outside of the school. The student and teachers all looked upon him. Not knowing of the contract he had just signed.

He turned toward the Ghost Rider, the skeletal being still there. It was soon informed of the deal and cringed a bit. The headmaster sighed as he felt overly stressed. A pair of the students found themselves beginning to be bored as they attempted to sneaks way. They were stopped though as Ghost Rider grabbed both of them by the collar. It raised them up and remained silent as it walked back to the crowd and set the boys down.

"What the hell man?!" One of the boys yelled. Ghost Rider remained silent.

"You can't do that man, your not teacher here." The other yelled out. The headmaster herd this and groaned. He knew the amount of paperwork and complaints he was up for.

"No, no he his not, but he is the new security." The headmaster spoke. Gasps of shock erupted as chatter began to spread like a wildfire. The headmaster only groaned at this. The Ghost Rider though just stood there.

"A-Alright people back to your dorms!" One of the teachers spoke out. In a matter of moments students and teachers were dismissed as the shortened school day need. As time went on, students herd the roar of an engine at night. Knowing that something was definitely watching them.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 IS DONE! Man this was a long one!" Next chapter will be up in a month or so on. NOW PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Can't wait to continue this story. Naruto117 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flames of Redemption.**

**First of all I do not own Naruto, Marvel, or Rosario + Vampire in anyway. Now I will be working solely on Iron Legacy, United Front, and this new story, but I'll need breaks. For now though its just Flames of recemption. Creativity is like a fire, you need to put in wood one piece at a time. If you put it all In at once, it'll all burn up. It's also spreadable so I try to keep it at two to three stories at a time. This is what happened to my other two stories. You need to take a break and chop up more wood to fuel the flames. But for now I want to get five of more chapter of this story out first.**

**I've decided to not do a harem, instead I'm doing a single OC. Also Ghost Rider has the movie voice, or what ever you think Ghost Rider sounds like. Ill also be bolding his speech and thoughts from now on. With that I a,so went back and updated chapter One. Also you'll later find out why this is a Naruto crossover. Just gonna take a couple of chapters. There's also a few images links that show what Ghost Rider looks like in the story. Those are posted on my profile page.**

"Feel the pain!"- Normal Talk.  
_"Feel the pain!"-Normal Thinking._  
**"Oh Boy!"-Ghost Rider, Monster, Demon, and Jutsu.**  
**_"Oh Boy!"- Ghost Rider, Monster or Demon thinking._**  
*BOOM!*-Certain loud or sometimes low sounds.  
**(Authors note or time, Place, and or setting)**

**Now let's get this thing started.**

Chapter 2: New security.

*VVVRRRRRRRR!* Was the sound of a currently running motorcycle. The motorcycle was of course was very different from any other bike. That was because it was on fire! Instead of rubber, the flames were fire. The other thing was that there was a skeleton riding it. The leather wearing skeleton also being on fire. This being was non other then Ghost Rider. As the rider continued to ride, it sensed a small presence close by.

"Well he sure looks intimidating. Well anyways time for students to-ack!" The small taking bat, Kou was stopped though from taking. This was due to a chain wrapping its elf around him. The bat was yanked down as Ghost Rider held its left arm out to grabbed the small bat creature. Believing he was going to burn, Kou prepared for massive amounts of pain.

_"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god! I'm so screwed." _Kou thought in panic with his eyes shut tight. He felt the bony hand of the rider grab him. He was surprised though when he felt no burning pain. He looked to see the rider looking at it with confusion. The result was the feeling of being frozen thought, as he looked into the empty sockets of the being. Ghost Rider was actually confused by the creature he held in his hand. It looked like a hamster with bat wings attached to it. Ghost Rider shrugged as he let go of the strange looking bat. He revved up his bike and soon started to head to its new task.

_**"Not a fucking babysitter."** _The rider thought as it was a little pissed about its new assignment. The sprit of vengeance saw that it was coming up on the student dorms. Something inside it made it pause in thought, but soon made him grin. Pulling back on the gas pedal, Ghost Rider's bike bust forward with an increases in speed. Its tires flames grew as it was soon almost in between both dorms. It grinned as it went full throttle. The result was the sound of a loud engine roar and flames bursting around the rider.

**(Inside the boys dorm)**

"W-WHOA!" Tsukune jumped straight out of bed in pure fear. He hit the floor hard as he quickly go up off the ground. He looked out of his widow to see a trail of fire shot straight between the dorms, a a long skid mark was left by the trail. He opened up his window and almost immediately smelled burnt rubber and sulfur. His nose cringed a at the smell as he waved his hand infringing of him. Hearing others wake up or yell in anger, Tsukune looked across to see if Moka was alright. He sighed in relief as he saw a unharmed, but shocked looked Moka. The vampire looking out of her window.

**"HAHAHAHAHA!" **Was the sound of the riders laughter. Tsukune sighed as he went to change.

**(One hour later)**

_"Oh man that was scary. I swear that new guy is gonna end up scaring someone. Why'd the headmaster even hire him!" _Tsukune thought as he walked to school. As usual he was soon joined by Moka.

"Tsukuneeee!" Moka said as she ran up to him. As a daily ritual, Moka soon asked to have some of his blood. Not being one to not help his crush, Tsukune gladly allowed it. Moka smiled in glee as she took a bite and drank. When she finished up they returned to walking. Eventually they met up with there other friends and began to talk.

"So did you all wake up to it to?" Tsukune asked referring to the new security the headmaster had gotten.

"How couldn't I! That jerk had me literally change into my monster form out of surprise!" Kurumu yelled in anger.

"I almost got hit with one of my own spells!" Yukari said.

"I accidentally froze my entire room." Mizore spoke calmly.

"That asshole made me jump onto my best camera!" Ginei yelled out in anger. After all it was his best peeping camera. The group continued on there peaceful walk, talking of the schools new security.

"How does he even have a motorcycle on campus?!" Yukari asked. Moka stopped walking though as she thought about the bike. The others noticed this and also stopped.

"What's up Moka?" Tsukune asked curious. The vampire had her index finger on her chin. Her thoughts occupying her as she soon finished her train of thought.

"Now that I think about it, that bike looked beat up. Like it had seen much better days." Moka said. This caused her fellow students to look at her with a surprised, yet confused look.

"Moka-san?" Tsukune spoke.

"While I'm not some mechanic, but anyone could tell that his bike is really old. It's chipped and scratched pretty badly." Moka said. The others thought about this for a moment as well.

"Actually she is right. That thing looked like its been threw hell and back." Ginei said as they resumed walking. They neared the school, but a familiar sound was herd.

*VVVRRRR!* Turning there head to see what it was, they soon discovered it was what they were just speaking of moments ago. Ghost Rider rode along the path as he neared the academy. It saw the newspaper club members as he ignored them. The rider rode right past them, the strangely cool wind it made caused the skirts of the girls to go up for a few brief moments. Ginei grinned in joy before Kumuru hit his head. The rider soon stopped by the schools main entrance. He parked his bike and got up from his bike.

He saw the students looking at him with awe and fear. He just waved it of, focused solely on his task. As the last of the students walked into the school, Ghost Rider also fallowed. After all he needed to inspect his new work environment.

**(25 minutes later, Miss Shizuka Nekonome's homeroom)**

"So as you can tell, the story Dracula actually is a somewhat accurate description of vampires. Bram Stoker is a respected author do to his well personified representation of a vampire. Other well examples are-?" The teacher was interrupted by a well herd knocking. The students looked up from there notes as they saw the tea her open the door. They all tensed up, even Shizuka as a flaming figure stood outside.

**"Nekonome-san?"** Ghost Rider asked in a gruff voice. The bounty hunter had been going from room to room. The reason being that he wanted to get identifications. This was his last stop as of far since he had gone threw the other classes.

"Y-Yes? How may I help you sir?" The nervous neko asked.

**"Getting identification. Wanted to confirm that I knew each sensei's name." **Ghost Rider said, making sure each his conversations were since he didn't feel like talking. The information made the nervous teacher less tense.

_"Oh that's a relief. For a second I thought I was in trouble." _The teacher thought in relief.

**"I'll also be in your class for this hour. Until hey find me a place of stay."** Ghost Rider spoke. Shizuka felt her nervousness return, this time twice as bad. Her students also feeling just as nervous. The image of the male students burning eyes still in there mind.

"O-Okay then. There's an empty seat in the back. Right behind miss Akashiya." Shizuka spoke pointing to a seat that was in the back of the room. It was behind a desk that was larger then a desk, but smaller then a teachers desk. Ghost Rider walked to the desk as he showed no dig hand of emotion. His boots making well herd footsteps. As he walked by, the students felt a feeling of something primal. Also with there not being a fight, the students could describe the figure better. He easily stood at 6'4ft with made him all the more intimidating. Thankfully no one was burned by the flames as the rider passed by.

Tsukune felt his body freeze as he felt like death itself passed him. Moka also felt the same feeling. Even inner Moka was disturbed by the riders presence. Ghost Rider finally made it to the seat. He pulled it back and sat down. Shizuka sighed as she returned to her lessons.

"As I was saying class, other well respected works of literature are "The Werewolf of Paris," and "Dante's Inferno". Both well representations of monsters. While the werewolf story may depict one that wishes to consume flesh, it actually represents ancient werewolves well. As well as the few berserk and not so friendly ones." Shizuka said happily. The students wrote this down as Ghost Rider watched over them. Constantly scanning and prepared to jump into action. God knew well that he needed it.

"Now there are also other great works both in literature and media. Such examples are-, "Twilight!" Some of the female students bursted out. Moka groaned, but was surprised that another individual also agreed with her. She turned to see that the new security looked a little bit more agitated.

"Sir?" Shizuka asked curious.

**"Don't sparkle." **Ghost Rider ground in one phrase. Anyone who had even herd of this knew of what the rider spoke of. Moka smiled a bit as someone at least knew that. She remembered when she and her family went to see it. Her mother said the books were fine, but the films were terrible. Her father though had a different reaction.

**(Flashback)**

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SEE?! WHAT HUMAN MIND OF INSANITY AND WANTON LUST LEAD TO THE CREATION OF SUCH A FILM?! I SHALL FIND THIS WOMEN AND SPEW HER BLOOD ACROSS THE PLANES OF THE WORLD. WE DONT FUCKING SPARKLE! Moka's father yelled in rage.

**(Flashback end)**

Ghost Rider continued to listen to the lessons the out the rest of the hour. He was thankful though as the class was quick. He left the classroom and walked down the hallways, taking note of the schools structure. In his own opinion the school was too well lavished. They had freaking chandeliers for light! The stairs were made of some expensive woods and looked like it could only handle so many students at once. It all just screamed "come here and destroy me!," It wouldn't bug him so much if it looked like the school was built well internally. Unfortunately he had gotten to see the blueprints. This wasn't a school, this was a fucking doll house waiting to be recycled. The rider groaned as he soon found himself at gym. Looking around, he saw something that made him cringe in disgust.

"Keep running people! I want to see those cloths drenched by the time class is over!" Okuto yelled as a group of girls passed by. The teacher quickly glanced a look at the girls lower half, and then looked away. To bad for him it wasn't fast enough. Ghost Rider had seen this and was deeply disturbed and disgusted. He walked behind the redhead teacher and tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah what is it?" Okuto asked as he turned around, his eyes ungluing from looking at a female student. His eyes widen as he saw the new security glaring at him. Ghost Rider was not a person who took what Okuto was doing lightly. He had seen that glance many times in men and fewer in even women.

**"Your body screams of the lust for the youth. If you commit such an act on these children-,"** Ghost Riders eyes lit up with a burning fire. **"-I will have your soul burn for all eternity."**

Okuto looked at the rider with distress. He could only stand there in fear.

**"Do you understand?"** Ghost Rider asked. Okuto nodded and spoke not one word. Turning away from the teacher, the rider continued his walk. Soon finding himself at the school pool, he walked up and wanted to instantly burn something. The pool could make a five star hotels look like a crappy one. This school was way too over lavished. What next?! Were the sheets made of Egyptian cotton?!

He continued to walk along as he found the school to be less and less of a school, but more of a resort. It also disturbed him that there was practically no one monitoring the halls. Had they all been hospitalized or were they just lazy? Eventually he soon found something that interested him outside of the school.

Not very far from the school, there was a well sized garage. It looked to be years old, yet it was still standing. It was comprised of plastic and metal that was bent, dented, and broken in some places. Some part of the garage were even missing. There was a hole or two in the roof, and the door looked to be busted. Peaking the riders interest, he went to enter the old garage. He was surprised by the size of the garage since it was as pretty large for a shed. The floor was made of concrete that was cracked and chipped. Some areas had entire chunks missing. There were a few high windows to allow light inside, and a single light that was probably broken. Taking note of were the garage was, the Ghost Rider returned to his assessment of the school.

**(A few hours later, end of school day)**

The bell rang signifying the end of the school day. Thankfully Tsukune and the rest of the club were allowed to head right to the club room. The group soon met up in the room as they began to speak of the next topic for the Yokai Gazette.

"Alright people! Show me what ya got!" Ginei said.

"We can do an article on the newest cafeteria food!" Yukari spoke. Ginei nodded his head as he took note.

"We should write about to watch your crush at all times." Mizore spoke. Ginei looked at Mizore for a moment before he slowly nodded his head. He wrote it down, but didn't plan to actually put that in the paper.

"Let's have an article on the latest popular celebs!" Kumuru suggested.

"Always a good one." Ginei spoke.

"What about the item in the capsule. There's plenty to talk about in there." Moka suggested.

"That's great! I think I actually saw an old uniform in there. Maybe an article on the schools past. What do you think we should do Tsukune?" Genie asked. The human boy was surprised by the question. He usually didn't have much to speak of. Instead he just listened and sometimes put an idea out. He had never been asked about what he thought they should write.

"Well...how about the chemistry clubs latest potion. I hear it helps with most common illnesses." Tsukune said. Ginei nodded as he wrote the idea down.

"These are some great ideas, but I think I already have the next main article picked out." Ginei said. This of course interested the rest of the club.

"What is it?" Moka asked. Ginei grew a smirk on his face. A gleam in his eyes went off.

"Our next article is...on the schools new security, Ghost Rider! Ginei yelled as he smiled largely. I his mind Ghost Rider was a gold mine ready for mining.

_"This is gonna be awesome, now all we need is an interview and were set!" _Ginei thought happily. The other members of the club looked at the club captain with surprise. Deep down they did have a hint of worry in the decision. From what they saw yesterday,Ghost Rider was not very sociable.

"Gin, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean come just think about it for a moment. This Ghost Rider guy isn't very friendly, and doesn't seem like the type that wants his pictures in the paper." Yukari said using the shortened form of his name with he didn't mind.

"Plus I don't think I'd get along with him. He is on fire after all." Mizore said. Ginei shook his head with a grin in his face.

"My story stands as a club decision. Now go out there and get me that story!" Ginei yelled. The others sighed and nodded. They proceeded to take cameras, notes, and pens as they headed out.

**(With Ghost Rider)**

Ghost Rider sat on his motorcycle as he turned it on. Its engine roared to life as the wheels of fire were a blaze. Beginning to ride away, the rider proceeded to begin to patrol the nearby area. From what he could tell about the dimension is that it was mostly all the same. The environment didn't seem to change at all and there was almost no live vegetation. The strange ocean that was near the school was strangely red as well. All in all it was a pretty gloomy environment. The rider continued patrol the area, waiting for something to happen.

**(Outskirts of the dimension)**

*SHZZZZ! SHZZZ! SHZZZZZT!* An electric rang out as it produced electricity around it. A small dark slit appeared and grew in size. Its width and length expanding as the electricity went wild. A rigged clawed hand shot out of the portal. Another soon followed as the hands gripped the portals edges. They pushed the sides of the portal apart with some struggle. As they did that, two rigged horns appeared as the portal grew. Another smaller set fallowed as a head came out. The creature continued forth as it began to exit the portal. When the being finally was fully out of the portal, it let its grip go as the portal closed.

The creature that came out caplet out a strange sound that was the equivalent of a chuckle. The creature stood at 16ft. Its body in shape was humanoid, but it was no human. Brown armor like skin was all across its body. It strongly teem eluded an insects exoskeleton in every way. Instead of two arms it had four. The other two directly behind the first set. Its leg looked to be strong and overall it was intimidating. All in all the creature was obviously a demon.

**(Image link on profile)**

**_"Blood! Were is the blood of the young?!"_** The demon thought eagerly. It sniffed the air. It sniffed a bit more as it soon grinned. It had found the desired scent and soon took of towards the north.

**"Hahahahahaha! All the blood I could ask for. All the souls! Oh it will be a fine bloodbath!"** The demon yelled as it ran. Its lust for blood growing moment by the moment.

**(At Yokai Academy, Headmasters office)**

A sudden electric jolt had the headmaster stand up in shock.

"So it is true, Yokai is being targeted." The headmaster spoke as he looked out his office window. His eyes narrowed as he thought of the grave situation.

**(Outside, school pool)**

Tamao Ichinose smiled as she swam with the other members of the swim club. Since she was a mermaid, she always found the water to be safe and relaxing. Smiling happily, she continued to swim. Her and the others not aware of the threat approaching the school.

"Alright girls we've got half an hour left. Make sure to keep your pace up." Tamao spoke.

"Yes Tamao-sempi." The members responded.

**"Yes little ones. Keep moving those delicious bodies of yours. They'll make you taste oh so better!"** A demonic voice spoke out. Tamao's eyes widen in surprise as she turned around. Her eyes widened this time even more in fear. The tall demon stood at the side of the pool. Its mouth drooling as it tried to grab one of the nearby swimmers. It reached out to grab one of the swimmers, but the swimmer was a mermaid so she escaped quickly. The demon only laughed as it chased a nearby student.

**"Hahahahah! Finally some,delicious flesh! I'll rejoice in eating you all!" **The demon yelled out. The students ran out of the pool area and raced back towards the school. Seeing its prey escape its grasp, the demon snarled in anger.

**"Not so fast you little shits!"** The demon yelled as it grabbed a section of the pool areas fence. It tore the fence and some concrete out of the ground and threw it. One of the students turned her head and saw the warped fence heading there way.

"Look out!" She yelled out as her and the others scattered.

*CRAAAAACKASHHH!* The fence hit the ground hard as the ground cracked and spider bits followed.

**(A little bit away)**

Ghost Rider looked toward his right as he herd the loud sound. He pulled back the gas pedal. The motorcycle burst forward with a burst of speed. Heading straight towards the sight of destruction.

**(With the newspaper club)**

"What was that?" Moka asked as she herd the sound. Gin, also having great hearing. Had also herd the crashing.

"Our next story. Let's go people!" Gin yelled out as he raced out of the room. The others soon followed. Tsukune and Moka though were not so excited.

**(At the scene of destruction)**

The demon threw a tree branch towards the students. Other students dodged in in time, but one student did not. The student was whacked down by the branch. A single rib was broken by the force of the hit.

"AAAHH!" The young teen yelled in pain. She was unable to get up as the pain was to great. The demon grinned as he reached out towards the girls legs.

**"Finally some sweat virgin mea-!"** A wall of flames stopped the demons reach as it jumped back. The fires burned brightly. From the demons view, it saw that its food was no longer were it was. Instead he looked up and saw a being that was known all threw out hell.

**"Rider!"** The demon yelled out. Ghost Rider wast on his bike in front of the demon. His left foot on the ground for balance, and to act as a stand. The injured student in his right forearms wrapped around the student. Ghost Rider glared at the demon and took off. He handed the injured girl to another student as he took of once agin. This time towards the demon.

**"Your damned soul shall be returned to hell demon!" **Ghost Rider yelled as he unwrapped his chain. The chain was soon lit on fire as he raced towards the demon. Preparing to face the spirit of vengeance,the demon snarled.

**"I will not fall to you Rider! I am Zia! I have slain hundreds of humans and demons!**" The demon Zia yelled out. He charged straight towards the rider. Ghost Rider jumped up from his motorcycle. If he hadn't then the demons arm would have knocked him off. The demon turned as a small objects formed on each finger on its right armored hand. The five objects fired out of the demons hand as they blew towards the rider. Ghost Rider had landed onto the ground and quickly saw the objects heading towards him. Reeling the chain he held to the side, he then tanked it to towards the right. The fiery chain went forward horizontally towards the projectiles.

The fires sent fire out threw his chain as a wave of fire went out. It burned four of the projectiles as the last one was low enough to dodge the fire. The bounty hunter saw this and caught it with his left hand. It brought it to phis face as he examined it.

**"I see you caught one of my spikes. Doesn't matter anyway. I can produce as many as I want to." **Zia spoke as he raised his left arm up as more of the spikes formed. This time they were larger though. Ghost Rider saw them and dodged towards the left. The demon fired another barrage, this time a few of them actually hitting the bounty hunter. Ghost Rider was still standing though as most of the bullets didn't even hot anything. Almost instantly, Ghost Rider wrapped his chain around his right forearm. The demon soon saw why as two balls of hellfire formed in each of Ghost riders hand. The rider threw them as Zia had to dodge quickly. While had dodged both, the ball of fire hit the ground with great force that the flames went out for about ten feet.

**"Shit!"** Zia yelled as the fires briefly touched his armored skin. The armor taking away most of the pain. When the fires died down,the rider saw that parts of the armor had fallen off. The demon roared as it lifted up al four of its arms. All four of the entire arms soon had the projectiles forming as they were launched towards the rider. This time they were another larger size. Ghost Rider jumped forward as he dodged a few of the spikes. The others he ignored as he unwound his chain and sent it forward. The chain was wrapped around the demons left leg as it yelled in pain. The constant heat from the chain melting its armor. Ghost Rider yanked back the chain as the demon was taken off balance. Being twirled around, Zia was continually slammed into the ground and then dragged on it. This was before the rider repeated this process three more times, before finally tossing the demon.

The demonic being was tossed into the forest of dead trees as its exoskeleton took the damage. Ghost Riders hands once again were alit with more hellfire. This time he moved his hand close to one another. He fired a large stream of hellfire as it burned away a few trees. Standing up quickly, the demon was barley able to escape being hit in the chest by the fires. Instead his right front arms shoulder was all most complexly burned off.

**"Fuck!"** The demon thought as he knew his opponent had a weak spot the he could hit now. Ghost Rider enclosed the distance as the bounty hunter reeled its right fist back. Not having enough time to doge the hit this time, the demon was hit squarely in the abdomen.

**"HUFF!" **The demon was forced to exhale the oxygen in its lungs from the powerful hit. The organic exoskeleton armor on the abdomen soon began to crack. Pieces of it fell off of the body. Zia was seeing red as he glared at Ghost Rider. It raised up all of its arms as began to come down onto rider. Ghost Rider saw this and jumped back as he glared at the demon.

**"You fucking piece of shit! I'll take your skeletal ass and turn it into tooth picks!" **Zia yelled as he raised his arms up. An even larger form of the spike began to form, until a certain boy arrived with others.

"W-What the heck is that?!" Tsukune yelled as the demon turned its head. The human boys scent soon picked up by Zia. Zia could only grin as its new prey smelled like a human. Which would mean that he'd get the little bit of a power up he needed. Ghost Rider saw this and knew why the demon and yesterday's demon went after the kid. He had easily figured it out that the Aono boy was human. Ghost Rider went straight forward as he jumped up. Zia though had already began heading straight for the teenage boy. Mizore saw this and brought up an ice wall. Gin and Kurumu transformed as they charged in.

Zia only snorted at there petty attempts. He first charged straight threw the ice wall. He then grabbed Kumuru with ease. Kumuru struggled as she tried to wiggle free.

"Let me go you jerk!" Kumuru yelled.

**"Silence succubus! As a demon it is your duty to serve higher demons! So keep that fur bag away!"** Zia yelled as he threw Kumuru straight towards Gin. Gin, not being one to let his friends get hurt, had no choice except to grab Kumuru. The force of the throw and the impact launched both back to the ground. Yukari and Mizore were about to launch there own attack, but Zia swatted them away. He ignored Moka as he reached for the human. Tsukune couldn't do anything as he was grabbed harshly.

**_"Ahhh. Finally a meal!" _**Zia thought as he drooled. Tsukune had only one had free and was reaching out towards his crush.

"Moka!" Tsukune yelled.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled as she tried to grab him. The demon was too quick as all Tsukune could do was grab the rosary. With that the transformation began.

**("When the rosary seal over Moka's breasts is removed, Moka's inoc-,"**

**"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"-Naruto117**

**"I'm the announcer in the Rosario Vampier series. Now let me get back to work."-Announcer.**

**"I didn't hire an announcer like I did in my United Front story for that one chapter. Get the fuck out!"-Naruto117**

**"Sir, it is my job now-,"**

***RATTATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!* The announcer dodged the steam of fire.**

**"What the fuck man?!" The announcer yelled.**

**"Start running out of my home now bitch. This is an original Halo 1 riffle. I've still got 47 bullets left."-Naruto117. The announcer ran out.**

**"Sorry about that folks. Back to the story. -Naruto117)**

A large red to reddish pink amount of yokai sprung forth from Moka. The sky turned red as the moon and knight suddenly came up. All of it in the shade of red. Small hordes of bats came up into the red sky. They dropped downwards and all went around Moka. Zia was taken back a bit, but Ghost Rider wasn't fazed. The rider continued his attack as he tossed the chain around Zia's right arm.

**"AAAAAHHHH!" **Zia yelled as Ghost Rider increased the intensity of the flames. The chains melted threw the exoskeleton as it soon reached the sensitive nerves. Zia's right hand opened as Tsukune was dropped to the ground. He got up and ran away quickly. A figure ran forward and kicked back the demon back. The demon was sent back, but landed on its feet.

"Well you seem tough." A woman's voice spoke. Ghost Rider turned his head and saw a direr feint version of Moka. This one looked to be taller and more developed as well. She had long silver hair that was the same length as Moka's hair. Next was the fact that her eyes were a silted red color. Ghost Rider didn't really care though as he returned to fighting. The tip of the chain changed shape as into a sharp end. It also shortened into the size of a combat knife.

**"This ends now." **Ghost Rider spoke as he enclosed his distance. Jumping up into the air, the skeletal being landed onto the demons back. Zia struggled as he tried to shake off the bounty hunter. Ghost Rider gripped onto a piece of the demons exoskeleton. Zia tried to reach Ghost Rider with one of his back arms, but the bounty hunter cut into the arm.

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Y-You fucking bastard!" **Zia yelled out in anger and pain. Inner Moka ran forth preparing to kick the demon down.

"Know your pla-!, **"Fuck of vampire!"** Zia yelled as he sacked her away with both his left arm. Moka was tossed towards the ground as she growled in anger.

**(Using original Japanese phrase for Moka's catchphrase)**

**"Vampiric bitch! I'll kill you after I destroy this annoyance!" **Zia yelled as he shoved his back against a tree. Ghost Rider still climbed up though as he was soon at the right arms opening.

**"No demon, the dead will have there vengeance."** Ghost Rider spoke as he brought down the chain knife. The fiery chain easily sunk into the nerves and muscles. The hellfire burned with a burning cold.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" **Zia yelled out in pain. Ghost Rider griped the end as he jumped up from the demons shoulder. The chain extended in length as Ghost Rider began to fall. As he fell, he timed his grabbing as he laches onto the frontal abdomen of the demon. Right by the cracked part. Reeling the chain back, another sharp part formed. The rider launched it forward as it easily pierced the weakened armor easily. Ghost Rider pushed himself of as the chain extended. He landed onto the ground and shoved the chain into the ground. Other parts of the ground formed spider cracks. What followed next was three more chain ends bursting out of the ground. The chains wrapped around the demon and implanted themselves into the ground. The demon was brought down to his knees as the chains burned threw the exoskeleton.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Zia yelled. Ghost Rider ran forward and grabbed the demons head.

**"N-No!" **Zia yelled in panic.

**"Your damned soul was sent to hell for eternal suffering demon. So it is already stained with the blood of the innocent. Now you will feel there pain!"** Ghost Rider yelled as the his eyes flashed and became bright.

**"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" **Zia yelled out.

**"Feel there pain demon. Feel the pain of hundreds of angry souls. Feel every ounce of pain you have ever inflicted onto them. And experience this with your eternal torment!"** Ghost Rider yelled as the demon began to crack and then glow. The demons body fell as Ghost Rider walked back. The body soon became nothing, but ashes that were spread into the air. The chains retracted back into one as the rider wrapped it around his abdomen. Inner Moka had gotten up and was glaring slightly at Ghost Rider.

"So your the new security? Took you a while to take that demon down." Moka spoke. Ghost Rider ignored her as he walked towards Tsukune. Grabbing the rosary, the group was shocked when they saw the rider not be affected by the rosary. He then turned and began to walk toward Moka.

**"At least I defeated the demon. As well as give the dead there vengence." **Ghost Rider said. Mokas eyed widen as she not expecting a comeback. She began to walk toward him as she was getting ready to kick the rider.

"Know your place." Moka spoke as her right leg went up. Ghost Rider grabbed her right ankle with ease. This shocked everyone since Moka's kicks held incredible force behind them. The rider glared at the shocked inner Moka. He didn't won't go put up either some high strung vampire.

**"I have no place." **Ghost Rider said as he connected the rosary to the chain on Moka's neck. Another glow came as the sky returned to normal. Outer Moka was passed out and feel, but the rider caught her form with ease. He had Tsukune take her as he returned to his bike. He revved up his bike and began to ride to the tool shed.

**(The next morning, Nekonome's first hour class)**

"I have a special announcement class. In two weeks we and another class will be going on a field trip!" Shizuka said. The class cheered out in glee from the news as they began to chat about were they were possibly going.

**(In the headmasters quarters)**

**"You called upon me?"** Ghost Rider asked entering the headmasters room. The man only looked at him with a gleam in his glowing eyes.

"Tell me rider. Do you like field trips?" The headmaster asked.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 IS DONE! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Naruto117 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flames of Redemption.**

**First of all I do not own Naruto, Marvel, or Rosario + Vampire in anyway. Also Ghost Rider has the movie voice, or what ever you think Ghost Rider sounds like. Also you'll later find out why this is a Naruto crossover. Just gonna take a couple chapters. There's also a few images that show what Ghost Rider looks like in the story. That is all.**

"Feel the pain!"- Normal Talk.  
_"Feel the pain!"-Thinking._  
**"Oh Boy!"-Monster, Demon, and Jutsu.**  
**_"Oh Boy!"- Monster or Demon thinking._**  
***BOOM!***-Certain loud or sometimes low sounds or noticible sounds.  
**(Authors note or time, Place, and or setting)**

**Now let's get this thing started.**

Chapter 3: Temple of the witch.

Night, just another form the sky could take. One that was dark and lit by the moon and countless stars. A time were people were asleep, or awake and partying. A place were acts of love were done. Or when life could end. A time in which anything could happen. It was one of those nights in Dallas. The large city was alive and people were doing there own thing. Part few miles outside the Texas city though, a circle of fire erupted. A single thing shot out and the fire circle closed. The form was engulfed in flames as it drove on the small road. The fires went out as the form was revealed to be a motorcycle and a cloaked figure on it. The figure made it into the city, soon entering a more backstreet neighborhood.

The figure slowed down as it entered a small alleyway. The figure canceled the bikes engine as it popped the stand out. The figure grabbed a bag from the motorcycle as it wrapped it around its waist as the figure went to the a buildings wall. Subconsciously the figure placed a foot on the wall. What the figure did next would shock anyone who saw it. The figure ran up the wall as it ran to the top of the roof. When it jumped onto the top, the figure continued its running. It jumped roof to roof until it stopped two block away from were it had parked the bike.

Bellow and across a street, a single store was open at this time. The figure jumped down, but made sure it was out of view. The figure walked across the street as it entered the store as the bell on the door rang. A elderly man looked up from the counter as he glared at the figure.

"Were closed, get out now." The man said. The elderly man stood 5'10, his hair still all on his head, but all grey. A cut across forehead ran to his lower jaw.

"Even for an old friend?" The figure spoke moving towards the man. The elderly man looked up at the figure with widened eyes. The figure removed its hood to reveal the male figures face.

"L-Lieutenant!" The elderly man spoke shocked. The man straightened up his back and saluted. The cloaked figure straight ended his form as well and saluted back.

"At ease sergeant." The man spoke happily. The elderly man eased his form. They walked toward one another and hugged. They separated and both hit each other lightly on the arm.

"You haven't aged a day sir." The man said. The figure nodded happily as the elderly man went behind the counter.

"Here about Mikey?" The elderly man asked.

"Yeah, once the service left I payed my respects." The male figure spoke.

"Good, good. Its good to know that you still haven't abandoned us after all these years. So what can I get you sir?" The elderly man asked. The male figure smiled happily as he set the bag down. He unzipped the small sport bag and revealed a large amount of money.

"Guns Rick, I need guns." The male figure spoke. The elderly man only smiled and laughed.

"Now were in business!" The elderly man spoke as he went to lock the door.  
The two then closed the shads as the elderly man brought up metal shutters. Behind the shutters were rows and rows of guns. He tuned on the cabinet lights as it showed multiple pistols. The elderly man smiled as he looked at his old friend.

"90% off for old friends." The elderly man spoke. The male figure smiled as he joined his friend in selecting his weapons.

"Speak to me Rick." The figure said. Rick smiled as he pulled out a revolver.

"Same model you used back in that ambush when we landed." Rick said handing the gun over. The figure analyzed it, but shook his head.

"While I like the punch it delivers, I need more speed and ammo. The enemy constantly varies. What else ya got?" The figure asked. The elderly nan grinned as he went to the back. He came back with a small sized case. He set it down and opened it to reveal two identical guns the figure had never seen before.

"Just got these in sir. There called the Takashi APP-3. Its a semi-automatic with a surprising good amount of ammo. A new cartridge design to fit 26 bullets. It has a safety, single, and a 3-round burst mode to it. As well as a built in light and laser slight." Rick said. The figure nodded as grabbed it. There was no clip and bullet already in the chamber. It weighed good and looked well built.

"It's got a god range and a good punch in it. The accuracy is also great." Rick said.

"Sold, I'll take them both. What ammo do they take?" The figure asked.

".45 HSC." Rick said.

"Ten packs please." The figure said. Rick nodded and brought them over.

**(Image link of the gun on profile page, also it a gun from the 2012 reboot Syndicate)**

"I'm thinking I need a good close range weapon. Tell me what you've got for shotguns." The figure said. This time Rick grinned as he went downstairs. The figure herd a loud unlocking sound as Rick soon brought up a case and placed it on the counter. This case though looked very advanced. It had regular locks to a freaking eye scanning.

"This bad boy was deemed too powerful by the U.S. army and UN. It was released last just month, and this is the only one that was ever fully made." Rick said. He opened the case as the figure grinned.

"Is that what I think it is?" The figure asked. Rick nodded his head happily.

"Oh yeah. The prototypes we tested lead to the second generation creation. Meet the UNMC MK.66A Combat Shotgun Gen 2." Rick said as his old superior picked it up.

**(Image link on profile)**

"It's not that heavy. What can this baby do?" The figure asked.

"Its a clip fed shotgun. Standard clip takes eight 12 gauge shell rounds. I found that to be bullshit and added my own touch sir." Rick said.

"You always do Rick, you always do. Tell me about the clip then the gun." The figure spoke. Rick smiled as he brought up four different, new looking clips.

"Well who ever designed the gun knew what they were fucking doing. It's got all the goods the prototypes came with, and cut down or took out most of the faults. Who ever designed the clip though was a fucking moron. The materials the clips were made of were crap. Our old M14 could have pierced them easily. Next was that the clips were too thick. This took up a lot of room and looked like it could break down." Rick said. The figure nodded as he still examined the gun.

"It's still got that rifle look to it." The figure spoke. Rick smiled as he nodded.

"That was something they kept and improved. Now for the clips I designed, it can hold about 16 rounds now. I also added an adjustable size for the clip so it can handle something a little bit more...crazy." Rick said. The figure looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Like what?" The figure asked. Rick just grinned as he went back down. He soon brought up a stack of five large ammo packs. He set them down and opened up the top one.

"No way." The figure said shocked.

"That's right sir, your favorite ammo for a shotgun. And there all military grade." Rick said handing his old friend the shell. The figure grinned happily as he looked at the very hard to find ammo.

"This is why you were our weapons expert Rick." The figure spoke.

"Damn straight and I still am. When the clip slides in the gun adjusts to that gauge. It can also be loaded like a pump action shotgun and can be switched to pump action mode. The range and accuracy is great sir. When I got news, I used all of my contacts to sneak this beauty out before it was melted." Rick said.

"I think I'm in love." The figure said happily.

"I knew you would be sir. What else can I get you?" Rick asked.

I'm good on guns, but show me some other stuff." The figure said. Rick nodded happily as he had his old superior follow him. They went down to the large basement were a massive vault was hidden behind a fake wall. Behind it was an open vault as Rick led him into it. The figure grinned as he saw his old teammate had definitely been collecting over the years. They stopped at one of many metal safe boxes and unlocked it.

"For now all I can really give you is this." Rick spoke as he passed a large drum clip.

"Haven't seen this type of ammo drum in awhile. How many rounds max?" The figure asked.

"32 with the 12 gauge. 16 with the other gauge. Anything else sir?" Rick asked.

"No my old friend. How's the team holding up these days?" The figure asked. Rick took a breath and sighed.

"There all still kicking. Non of them are vegetables or dying, can't say that some of them have lost there girls. Mikey is the only one that's gone six feet under. Although it wasn't peaceful, he went out fighting." Rick said. The figure looked up with narrowed eyes.

"What?" The figure asked.

"He didn't die in his sleep sir. A bunch of assholes jumped him. Stabbed him twelve fucking times. He mad sure he they met his old m1911 colt." Rick said.

"Damn wannabes, Mikey was a fighter. I'm proud of him for keeping that with him. How are you and Kiyoko doing?" The figure asked.

"Were doing good old friend." A female voice spoke. The two past teammates turned to see ricks wife. The figure smiled as he walked towards Rick's wife.

"Hello Kiyoko, you look great." The figure spoke. Kiyoko smiled as the group talked for a bit. Eventually the figure left and returned to his bike. Carrying both weapons and ammo as he also left Rick a very nice large tip. Before he sat on his bike, he was forced to clutch his head in pain.

"Here we go again. How long will it be this time?" The figure spoke. Flames erupted as his flesh began to burn and melt off.

**(The next day, Yokai academy)**

It was the first hour class of school. Shizuka was siting in her seat as the bell had just recently rang. Today her class was scheduled for a day to two day long field trip. So she was ready with a middle sized bag with cloths, hygiene stuff, and a first aid kit. Her class was currently prepared with there own baggage. She had gotten the information that another class would be joining them. This class having Mizore and Yukari in them.

_"I can't believe were finally going on this trip! So many spot! So many attractions! As well as so many fish!"_ The teacher thought as she smiled happily. Across the room, Tsukune was having a conversation with Moka and Kumuru.

"Were do you think were heading? We never did get any notice or anything." Tsukune spoke.

"I hope it's somewhere nice and peacful." Moka said.

"As long as there's a beach I'm happy! After all I did buy a special swimsuit for Tsukune-kun to see." Kurumu spoke as she rubbed herself up against the teenager. Being a man of breasts, Tsukune felt a little hit of blood come out of his nose. Moka, not likening this at all, grabbed his right arm and shoved him towards her.

As time went on, the class met up with the other class outside. There they talked as they waited for the school bus.

"Were the heck is the bus?" One of the students asked.

"I herd it was getting some sort of extension. Said it would probably be late." Another student spoke. They waited a bit longer as the bus soon arrived. They were all surprised though to see that it was much larger. The bus door swung open as the eerie looking bus driver sat, a grin on his face.

"Let's go people. Don't want to be late for your big trip now do we?" The bus driver spoke. Shivers Dow the spine was common when one was around the bus driver.

***VVVR.* **A softer sound of an engine came as the students and teachers turned there heads, they were greeted by the sight of Ghost Rider with a cloak on him. The students were quick to notice a large case of some sort on the riders back. The last of the students got on as the bus driver looked at the rider.

"Can that old thing even keep up?" The driver asked. Ghost Riders eye sockets narrowed into a glare.

**"Big, yellow, and slow."** Ghost Rider said as he revved his bike. The engine giving a harsh roar. The bus driver grinned as he closed the bus doors. Both glared at one another with a sense of rivalry. Shizuka was at the front giving instructions.

"Now remember the rules kids, don't throw anything, touch one another I appropriately, and absolutely no distracting the dr-,** *VVVVVVROOOOM!***

"-IVER!" The teacher yelled as the bus shot forward with a burst of speed. Ghost Rider grinned as his bike went forward. The students were bushed back into there seats. As for the teacher, she was sent straight back. Thankfully the other teacher caught her and got her in a seat.

"What the hell?!" Kumuru yelled as the bus went faster. Yukari was on the other side and saw Ghost Rider passing them by. Easily putting the pieces together, she yelled out in disbelief.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, there freaking racing!" Yukari yelled a little pissed off.

"Well that's just great." Mizore said as she was forced into her seat.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled worried.

"D-Don't worry Moka-san, well be okay." Tsukune said. Ahead of them, the tunnel began to glow as the two vehicles went into it. A bright flash accrued as they disappeared. Gone from the dimension that Yokai Academy was built in.

**(On Earth)**

A sudden portal opened up as two objects shot out of it. The first was a motorcycle that's wheels were on fire. The next was a school bus, both easily going 100 mph.

_"Shit, thought we could race a little more." _The bus driver thought as he began to slow the bus down. Ghost Rider also slowed down as the flames died out. Ghost Rider soon got in lead as they drive along a road. The moment they had exited the portal, the rider was sensing something...familiar.

"Uhhh, were are we?" Mizore asked. Shizuka went to her bag and took out a map. She looked at it with a serious look, but soon sighed in defeat.

"I have no idea." Shizuka said as her head lowered. The others students felt sweat drops run down there head as the bus continued along a coast line.

_"Well at least we've got a nice view." _Tsukune thought as he and the class watched the morning sun shine along the water. Not knowing were they were, until the bus driver spoke up.

"Shit, that race made me louse focus. I think were in Indonesia." The driver spoke.

"NANI!" The students yelled as they were shocked. Driving along the coast the, bus and motorcycle drive for another hour. They were luck to find a nice little stop with a diner and a gas station. The bus pulled into the place as it was soon parked into the lot. The doors swung open as students left the bus. They were greeted with nice warm weather. Ghost Rider, still having his cloak over him, got off his bike and met up with the teachers.

"Were are we?" The rider asked as he carried the case on his back. The other teacher sighed in frustration.

"Driver says were in Indonesia. Apparently that little race of your made him louse focus and we wound up here." The teacher said ash he read a different map. Ghost Rider didn't care since he just turned and left. He entered the diner and was greeted by glares. This was a common thing in Indonesia since they weren't that friendly to outsiders. His tall form walked towards the counter as he sat on one of the chairs. A women walked up with a pen and note pad for orders.

"What do you want?" She asked in malay, a slight bit of annoyance in her voice. The rider kept his fires low so she wouldn't notice him.

**"Directions miss. Could you please tell me were me and my class are?" **The rider asked in malay. The women was slightly taken back from the riders good malay And voice.

"Your along a costal road. Were are you heading to?" The waitress asked.

**"Not really sure, got lost and just looking. Not familiar with these parts of Indonesia."** The rider spoke.

"Your on a costal road, about fifty miles from a city. Your also in a pretty dangerous territory." The women said lowly. Ghost Rider's interest perked up as he herd that.

**"What kind?"** The rider asked. The women's right eyebrow rise a bit from the question. She looked at the rider and shrugged.

"Some businessman came by two days ago. Said that he'd be doing some excavations up ahead." She said. "His body guards helped reinforce that point."

**"Thanks." **The rider spoke as he got up and left. With nothing really going on, he was very intrigued by the thought of fighting something. At the very least doing something. The spirit walked to the bus as he got on his motorcycle. Tsukune saw this and was curious as to why the rider was leaving.

"Is everything alright sir?" Tsukune asked. The rider turned his gaze towards the boy. He didn't really have the patience for the kid at the moment. The average boy began to talk, believing there security was listening.

"I was just wondering what are we going to do sir?" Tsukune asked. It didn't help that the nervous teen didn't receive an answer quickly. The rider on the other hand, was making the teen nervous intently. He was that annoyed and really wanted to see what was up ahead. It also didn't help that something in the area felt familiar.

"Hey Tsukune were are you?" The voice of Kumuru spoke. The teenager turned his head and was soon tossed to the ground by the young succubus. The reason being that she had jumped onto him. With the teenager being distracted, the rider revved up his engine and took off. The others noticed this and were confused.

"Wait We're's Ghost Rider-san going?" On of the female students asked worried.

"Beats me, the guy is hard to put together, let alone understand." Ginei spoke as he startled the girl. After all he had ben behind her for a few minutes. Not that she had to know that.

**(In the jungle, 20 miles away).**

A combat boot stepped onto the hot jungles ground. The few rays of light illuminating the jungle. The humidity making anyone who was living sweat. A group of seven people walked threw the jungle.

"How much longer till we reach this Irons guy?" A young female voice asked. A hint of annoyance in her voice. The reason why was because they had been waiting Two weeks to met up with Irons. What usually only took three days was taking to long in her opinion.

"We probably got half a klick to go." One of the other group members said.

"Why? Ya getting tired red?" One of the group members asked mockingly.

"Oh come on Phil, don't pick on little red like that." One of the other members spoke.

"Little! She's 5'10ft man!" The one named Phil said slightly loudly.

"Shut the hell up you three. Well be there soon so quit your complaining and keep moving." The lead figure spoke as he continued on. The seven members had come to Indonesia for a few reasons. The first was that there were some big bounties in the country. The next was the fact that they needed to get some weapons. Repair kits, ammo, or even new guns were on there list. The last was that a very wealthy business man had hired them for some job.

_"Of all the places mister big shot goes, why a jungle?"_ The one that was call red thought.

**(Further into the jungle)**

"What do you have so far doctor?" A tall and well built man asked. A average built, middle aged in excavation cloths turned his head. His employer behind him. The archeologist put his tools down and stood up. He brushed his hand together to get the dirt off of them.

"Truth be told sir, I have no idea." The archeologist spoke. The business man's right eyebrow rose up. He wasn't very tolerable with no progress.

"Oh, and and what do you mean by that? Has there been an accident?" The man asked. The archeologist shook his head.

"No sir, I'm saying I have no idea what we have here sir." The archeologist spoke. The business man was surprised for a moment. The archeologist he had personally hired was one of the top archeologist in the world. This raised the mans curiosity greatly.

"Explain." The business man demanded. The archeologist nodded and took a breath.

"Well sir I have to say that this small shrine is...old. Really, really, really old." The archeologist said.

"How old?" The business man asked.

"When we first took samples of the shrines material, we had to run it five times just make sure. Believe it or not sir, it's older then any stone tools sir. Older then any human made artifact on record." The archeologist said shocking the business man.

"That can't be true. Stone tools go back by a millions of years." The man said. The archeologist sighed as he lifted his glasses. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he collected his thoughts.

"I'm very well aware of that sir. I've been to Mesopotamian ruins over five times sir, but the results are completely accurate. This shrine is 1 million years older then any human artifact ever recorded. I can't even begin to tell you how groundbreaking this is sir." The archeologist said. The business mans eyes were wide with disbelief. For a few moment, the two were silent. Gaining his thoughts back, the man began to walk away.

"Keep digging. Report any new findings to me as soon as possible." The business man spoke. The archeologist nodded his head.

"Yes sir, Mr Irons." The archeologist said.

**(Image link of shrine on profile page)**

**(Outside of the excavation site)**

The group arrived outside of the excavation site as they were greeted by guards. Looking closely at the guards, one could tell that some were trained, and others were local rebels. There weapons varied as they ranged from rifles to pistols. One of the more professional guards walked up to them. Intending to get there identification first.

"Who are you? This area is off limits." The guard spoke, his rifle ready for action.

"Were some of the bounty hunters Mr. Iron hired." The first man of the group spoke. The lead bounty hunter reached down toward his pocket. The more experienced guards and rebels raised there gun up just in case. Slowly taking out a piece of paper from his pants, the bounty hunter unfolded it. He showed the paper which had a symbol on it. The guard told the others to lower there weapons. He turned and told them to follow him. Non of them knowing what was ahead of them.

**(With The bus)**

A trail of fire flickered along an old road. The sound of an engine was loud and strong, and wheels of fire spun. Ghost Riders cloak flickered as he drove. He followed his supernatural senses as they seamed to enclose on something. The feeling was one of familiarity. One that screamed out like a distant memory.

A few miles behind him, the school bus followed his trial. Most of the students had been left at the stop for safety. So instead of being full of students, it held a small group. This group consisted of the members of the newspaper club and the bus driver.

"Just were the heck does that guy think he's going?! He's supposed to be protecting us." Ginei spoke. Although he could handle himself in a fight, Ghost Riders actions still thicker him off.

"I'm with Gin on this. what ever that guy is, he's our security. Just riding off with no word is freaking low!" Kumuru yelled. Tsukune was sitting back in the bus, his mind focused on the rider.

_"Ghost Rider...he took Moka-san down so quickly. He even put the rosary back onto her." _Tsukune thought as he clutched the sides of his head. It dint make any sense! He was the only one that was able to pull off the rosary! How was that...that thing that rode a motorcycle able to do it too. The teenage male sat in confusion as his thoughts lingered on.

"Tsukune?" A familiar pinkette spoke as she looked over the boy. Tsukune's thoughts were washed away as he stared into the vampires emerald eyes.

"Moka." Tsukune spoke.

"Tsukune." Moka said with a blush.

"Moka." Tsukune said as both of there heads moved closer to one another.

"Tsukune." Moka spoke, both almost about to kiss.

"Tsukune-kun!" Kumuru yelled out. The two nearly kissing teens turned to see a familiar succubus run toward them. Tsukune's face was soon pushed into the large breasts. He was hugged, or more like thrashed around as his face began to turn blue.

"Kumuru stop it! Look at what you did to Tskunue!" Yukari yelled out pointing to the muffled head of the teenage boy. Kumuru looked down and gasped as she saw the nearly suffocated to death Tsukune.

"Nice going milk jugs." Mizore said. Kumuru's head snapped towards the ice woman as she glared at her. Across the bus, Gin was grinding his teethe in jealousy.

_"I swear that kid is gonna get cockblocked so badly one day, that I'll laughter my ass off."_ Gin thought as the bus continued on.

**(With Ghost Rider)**

**_"Here we are." _**The rider thought getting off his bike. The rider was currently in the jungle. This was due to the off road trail he had taken. The rider took his cloak off as he set it on his motorcycles seat. He set the large case on the motorcycle and unlocked it. It opened up to reveal the UNMC MK.66A Combat Shotgun Gen 2. Or for short the MK.66A. The rider grabbed the four clips and put three of them into his jacket. He kept the last one as he grabbed the advanced weapon with his right hand. Taking the weapon out of the case, the rider slapped the clip in. With his shotgun at his side the rider set out.

**(With the guards and bounty hunters)**

The group moved along threw the densely populated jungle. Only a few minutes from the dig site. The bounty hunters having the guards be on all of there sides. One of the guards grinned as he got closer towards the one known as red.

"So your names red huh?" The guard asked, his smirk looking like it could ooze slim out of it. The one called red ignored him as she continued on a bit faster. The guard frowned as he picked up his own pace.

"Now hold on miss. I'm just asking you a question, there's no need to get all rate led up." The guard spoke.

"Go bark up another tree then." The one nicknamed red spoke with annoyance. She really wasn't in the mood for people to hit on her. In her head, she was already thinking of when the guard was going to try and hit her. The guard did just that as his face grew an angered look on it. Not wanting to be shown up, the guard grabbed red's wrist.

"Now listen broad! I'm offering you an one time offe-!" The guard was suddenly stopped as the one known as red grabbed his arm tightly. Tight enough that the guard was forced to release his grip. The female bounty hunter then grabbed his wrist and tugged him forward. Still keeping a hand on his wrist, the bounty hunter got behind the guard. She used her free hand to push him down onto the ground. He guard tried to get up, but red put her right knee onto his back which kept him down. He grunted in discomfort and anger as he tried to squirm out of the tight hold.

"I told you I wasn't interested." The female spoke as she soon herd quick movements, and saw multiple gun barrels pointed at her.

"Mind letting go of my pal there miss? I know he can be a real asshole, but you get used to it." The lead guard spoke. The bounty huntress sighed as she let go of the guard. The guard glared at her before he got back up. He began walking away, bit that didn't prevent the huntress from hearing , "fuck'en bitch".

**(With the archeologist)**

_"This is absolutely incredible! The shrine seems to have some sort of universal language. There's ancient to modern languages all put together into this one language. The best part is that there all perfectly preserved." _The archeologist thought as he took notes of the writings. He paused though as he stared at the strange language. When they had discovered it, there was a blue glow to it all which it still had.

_"The blue light thought is strange. It can't be electricity, can it?"_ The archeologist thought. He reached out as he was about to touch the symbol, but was stopped.

"Doctor over here!" One of the assistants yelled out. The archeologist turned to see one of his trainees waving towards him. He got up as he walked towards one of the smaller dig spots.

"Sir we've got something." The student said holding an object in his gloved hands. It was a tube like object in shape. Passing the object to the archeologist, the trainee/assistant watched the older man examine the object. Examining the object with a hawk like glare, the archeologist put his right hand on the top of the object. Steadily and softly, the archeologist began to turn the top. It took a minute or two, but a welcomed pop sound came as the top seemed to unscrew faster. What happened next surprised everyone. The containers lines and few symbols glowed blue as the container opened itself up! The top extended out as the tube parts split open. It soon revealed two ends of a scroll. The only part missing was the paper.

"What is it sir?" The trainee asked. No answer was given, the doctors mind too focused on the object before him. Gently setting the container down, the archeologist took out the ends of the scroll.

"Sir?" The trainee spoke. The archeologist held nod up high and the other part lower. They suddenly glowed blue a blinding light suddenly came forth. Everyone nearby had to shield there eyes before it eventually faded. The archeologist looked to see something impossible.

"A-A holographic image!" The archeologist thought in shock. It was real though, the two ends of the scroll were producing a holographic image. The image soon began to solidify though as it was replaced by a paper version of the image. The archeologist examined it with incredible anxiousness. On the right side of the image, a wing like image was painted golden. On the left, black tendrils shot outward. Both seemed to face one another. He looked a bit down lower as he saw lines lead downward. They lead to an image of the two intertwined and a strange object was in the middle of them. A smaller light came though as a demonic humanoid like skull appeared in center surrounded by all three of the images. The archeologists hand's shook in fear, his eyes widen in terror.

"Oh God no, it can't be." The archeologist spoke in fear. This of course set the trainee off.

"What is it sir?!" The trainee demanded. The archeologist could not answer as he passed out. The shock of his discovery too much for him to take in. He landed onto the ground as his assistant looked at his unconscious form in shock. It took a few moment before the trainee could respond.

"We need help over here!" The assistant yelled out. The guards and bounty hunters soon entered the camp. Irons looked over the seen as he rolled his eyes. His hawk like gaze could not see far behind the shrine.

**"...Nectar."** A low and hissing like voice spoke.

**(With Ghost Rider)**

Stalked, that was the feeling Ghost Rider had as he walked on threw the jungle. He kept his seances sharp as he herd the rustle of leaves every once in a while. The supernatural bounty hunter kept himself calm, scanning his environment as the rustling continued. A bit further away, a single shadowy figure eyed the Ghost Rider. It's long arms grabbed onto another branch as it swung forward. Its target, the Ghost Rider.

Ghost Riders sense's went off as he teed the branches and leafs rustle. He whipped around to see a large figure head toward him. Ghost Riders vision could see that it seemed to be tall and slim. The rider pulled out his shotgun as he turned the safety off. The tall figure shot out as its long arms reached for the rider. Ghost Rider took aim as he pulled back the trigger.

***BAKOOM!* **Came the sound of the most advanced shotgun on the planet. The 12 gauge round was discharged quickly and powerfully. The figure was net back as chunks of flesh were ripped off from the creature. Ghost Rider's eyes sockets were wide in rare shock. He looked at the gun and saw that the barrel didn't even look hot. There was some smoke of course though. The rider then grinned, although having a skeleton for a head meant that sometimes he looked like he was grinning.  
He moved towards the figure as he soon found himself right in front of it. A large pool of blood seeping into the jungles soil.

**_"Blood Backs." _**Ghost Rider thought. Dead on the ground was a large 9ft tall bluish grey creature. On its back was a red organic pouch with a red tube made of the same stuff. The strange part was the fact that in went into the head, and looked like there was something that oped up to shoot it out of the head. The limbs were long and the hands had four fingers. The head having three white eyes on each side and no mouth. He immediately began to run towards unknowingly towards the dig site. Blood Backs were rouge monsters that were usually in jungles. The red organic pouches on there backs had a tube that went into there heads. There was a front part that could open were the sharp end of the tube would shoot out. They'd stick that think into a creatures body and suck the blood out of there victim in a few moments. They were big, agile, fast, and despite there lean figure, they were decently strong. Could easily take down a regular person.

**(Image link of Blood Backs on profile page)**

The rider ran fast, his speed not even that of a human. He jumped up hight into the trees as he jumped from one branch to another. All of this was familiar to him, all of it was strangely natural to him.

**(At the dig site)**

Irons looked over the dig site as he saw the bounty hunters head towards him. His hired guards escorting them. He turned to look at the artifact that the archeologist had discovered. The skull like image was one he was the most concerned of.

"The bounty hunters are here sir." An assistant spoke. Iron nodded his head as he looked at the group of hunters. The group removed there cloaks to reveal themselves. Each from different places and backgrounds. Each looked like they had seen a food amount of combat. He was however, taken back by the female member of the group. She haven't removed her hood, instead she had left it on. He was puzzled at first, but tossed the thought away.

"I'm glad to see some well appointed bounty hunters here today. You may call me Me. Irons. I have a few missions for each of you. A few of these targets are very dangerous. So I do hope your ready to accept." Iron spoke.

"Well how much we talk'en here?" One of the bounty hunters asked. Iron smirked as he looked at the hunter.

"One million for each assignment. Who ever accomplishes the last one get a bonus." Iron spoke as he saw most of the group catch a gleam in there eyes. As well as have a smirk or grin on there face. He was inwardly surprised to see that the young women didn't look shocked. Instead she looked skeptic about his rewards.

"So what are they?" The one called Red asked. Red wasn't liking Irons that much. To her, Irons looked to be full of arrogance and hidden malice. He had a look in his eyes that screamed for more power. She was very sure she was not going to take the job. The others though were the type that hunted down anyone.

"The first few are targets I want alive. At least alive enough for them to breath and talk. The next few I want brought to me for...personal reasons. The last task is only for the brave." Iron said with a smile.

"And that is?" The eldest hunter asked. Irons smile stayed on him.

"There's a small village a few miles up ahead. I want them all dead. Who ever kills the most gets 15 million." Iron said. Red's eyes Woden in schlock. Not at the amount of money, but the job. The others seemed to grin and whistle at the amount of money.

_"Fuck this, I'm out of here." _Red thought as she turned around and began to leave. She was greeted with some of the guards pointing there guns at her.

"You didn't think you could leave now miss? You will do the other jobs." Irons spoke. Red turned her head as she glared at him.

"Go shove it up your a-,"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream of incredible pain yelled out. The group turned to look over toward the dig sight. What they saw next sent shivers down there spine, except for Iron. Instead, he look annoyed by what he saw.

"Oh God somebody get the gua-AAAAAAHHH!" A worker yelled out as a red sharp object pierced his back. He felt his blood and small chunks of his organs being sucked out of him. His inner liquids were quickly drained from his body. A Blood Back retracted its needle like tube as it ran towards another worker. Out of the jungle, more Blood Backs came out of the jungle. The numbers easily being around thirty something. Red glared at the strange creature that was attacking.

"What the fuck is that?!" One of the guards yelled in fear.

"Hell if I know! Just shoot the damn things!" Another yelled. The guards aimed for the creatures and fired. Even with the firing of guns and the enemy a good distance always from her, something still didn't feel right. She herd something rush toward them as she moved to the side. Three Blood Backs came our behind them. They quickly took down the rest of the bounty hunter and some of the guards.

"AAAAHHHH!" One of the hired guards yelled as he dropped his Steyr AUG A3. The Blood Back turned to look at Red. Already knowing what it was planing to do, Red reacted accordingly. The Blood Back jumped at her as she pulled out a combat knife that was in a leg holster. The needle like tube shot out, but Red cut it off with the knife. It screamed in a high pitched tone. The reason obviously being in pain. It covered its head as it stumbled backwards. Red took the opening as she gripped her combat knife. She quickly got up and dug the knife into the monsters head. It pierced into the brain and killed the monster as it fell down dead. Red yanked it out of the monsters skull and picked up the Steyr. Also making sure to take the two clips the guards has.

"Alright you ugly freaks, lets do this." She said as she aimed at a nearby Blood Back. She pulled back the trigger and put several rounds into the monster. It fell down dead as she went on fighting. Iron was already at his personal helicopter. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"Should have thought of those damn things being here. Oh well, I'll come back in a few days." Iron spoke as the helicopter took off. He had left the scroll behind, not believing it was anything special. The helicopter flew away as the distance between it and the dig site grew. Back at the dig site, Red slapped on another 25 round clip.

***RATARATARATARATARATA!*** Was the sound of rifle as it discharged five rounds. The monster fell down making that Red's fifth kill. She turned around and prepared to targeted another one. She emptied her clip into five more and there numbers just seemed to keep growing. Before she could reload, a Blood Back got up close and whapped the gun out of her hands. It jumped her and got her on the ground. She had fought her way up close to the shrine. Now her back was pressed against a shrine and fighting of some weird fucking monster. It kept shooting out and retracting it needle, trying to stab her. She kept moving her body just enough to not get stabbed. Her cloak had been cut off of her. She dodged another strike from a needle.

"That's it!" She thought as the needle came out, with reaction speed only few people had, Red caught it and kicked it in the gut. It went down a bit as she pulled on the needle. When she had caught it, it had cut her hand so some blood was presently leaking from her hand. With her left hand, she took out her combat knife and cut the tube off of the monsters head.

"SHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The monster yelled. It was silenced though as Red stabbed the needle threw the monsters head. She placed a hand on a pillar of the shrine as she got her balance back. It was the same hand that had a cut as the blood dripped onto the shrine pillar. The blue glowing marks on the pillar suddenly changed to red. The rest of the shrines blue glowing marks suddenly changed red. The monster and fighting stopped as a large pillar of red light shot up from the center of the shrine and past the clouds. A massive pulse was sent out by the pilar. For a minute the battle field was silent and no fighting was happening, but it all ended as the Blood Backs went back to hunting.

**(With Ghost Rider)**

The rider looked up into the sky. His senses feeling a familiar energy that the pulse was made out of.

**"That pillar...its a beacon."** The rider spoke as he raced towards the dig site. What took most people a few hours, took the rider only half an hour. So far he had twenty minutes down.

**(At the edge of the jungle)**

"W-what is that?!" Moka asked as she saw the pillar as it began to fade away. The others did not speak a word. There attention too focused on the event that was transpiring.

**(In an American apartment)**

"AAAAHHHHH!" A women yelled out as her right arm was experiencing a massive amount of pain. A strange silver and gold metallic yet organic like object form out of her hands. It had a red gem and smaller white gem on the top of the hand, and a blue on the forearm part. The women felt the object she had carried for so many years detach from her. Her eyes widen as the gauntlet shaped object literally floated of her. She watched as it got further away and almost immediately shot out of the apartment window. It shattered the window into pieces as the women looked out of the window. A confused yet annoyed look on her face.

"Well good riddance to you to! Ya could have at least used the fort door!" The women yelled.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**!* Came a massive sound. The women took this as a response from the object as she herd widows break.

**(With the object)**

The strange object was already flying across Airizona sky's as it headed for the shrine.

**(Back with "Red")**

Red was finishing of her eight opponent. She cut the red organic pouch in its back as blood sprayed out of it.

_"Alright now how many of you guys are left?" _Red thought as she turned around. She was greeted by the sight of thirty or so Blood Backs. All of them were staring at her, a predatory gaze clear as day in there eyes. She glared back as they enclosed upon her. Seven of them jumped at her as she prepared to go out fighting.

***BAKOOM! BAKOOM! BAKOOM! BAKOOM! BAKOOM! BAKOOM! BAKOOM!*** Red's eyes were now widen is shock. All seven of the ones that had jumped had been hit. Each was missing chunks of skin and were shot backwards back onto the ground. She saw the creatures looked above her, at higher ground. She turned herself as well and her eyes widened more in shock.

Above them all was Ghost Rider, his new shot gun at his side.

"**You have killed innocent lives here. Your penance...is the ultimate form of vengeance." **Ghost Rider spoke as he jumped up high into the air. The creatures looked up as the rider came down. The rider came down on his feet as he landed right on top of a Blood Back. The result was the Blood Backs pouch and spine being broken thus killing it. Ghost Rider raised his right arm that held the shotgun. He pointed the barrel at a Blood Backs head with ought even looking as get pulled the trigger. The result was the front and even a good chunks of brain fly around the air. The monster fell dead as the rider looked ahead, his eyes now even more fiery.

**"Death!" **The rider yelled as he unloaded five more rounds. With his long combat experience, Ghost Rider was able to take down eight with only five shots. The Blood Backs reacted as they rushed him. Ghost Rider tossed the shotgun up and grabbed it by the barrel. He then proceeded to to run and hit the nearest one with the gunstock. The welcomed sound of a skull being cracked came as the Blood Back was sent back thirty feet. Ghost Rider saw two charge at him as the others enclosed on him. Running straight at them, the rider quickly retuned to holding the gun the normal way. The rider and monsters enclosed upon one another. The rider suddenly stopped thought, instead he reeled his right arm back, shotgun being held in that arm. The monster still charged forward as they were almost back to front. When they were just close,enough, the rider made his move.

His gun holding hand flew forward. The result was the shotgun piercing threw both Blood Backs chest and came out of the other end. The other Blood Backs behind soon had shotgun shells tearing them apart. He swing his arm in a tossing to the right manner, the dead Blood Back flew off of the gun as the rider jumped up. He sprung in the air as his upper half was pointing downward. The large group of Blood Backs bellow him. He aimed his shotgun as he fired the last of his clip. With all of there heads being bellow the shotgun, a good eight of the monsters fell dead. There heads now missing parts. Spinning once again, the rider landed feet first on the ground. His left arm on the ground since he landed in a crouched position.

Red's jaw was currently trying to break as it was trying to hit the floor. Her eyes were wide as she saw the rider tear apart the group of creatures.

**"Nect-!." **A Blood Back spoke as it had snuck behind her. It didn't get to finish the word as Red shoved her combat knife into its skull. She wasn't even facing it as she pulled it out and walked away from the dead monster.

"Yeah what ever. Well I'd best get back to tearing these fuckers apart." She spoke as she picked up the closest gun.

_"I definitely know how to handle you." _Red thought looking at the M16A1 in her hands. She took the clips that the dead person had on him as she headed straight in.

***RATARATARATARATARATARATARATARATARATARATARATARATARATARATARATA!*** The improved M16 discharged its bullets as they pierced three of the Blood Backs. She unloaded the rest of the clip as she had some of the Blood Backs head towards her. She slapped in a new cartridge and smirked.

_"Good job Molly. Wonder how that flaming skull guy is doing?" _The now identified Molly thought as she fired a burst of bullets. Back with Ghost Rider, the bounty hunted ejected the now empty clip. He put it in his jacket as he looked to see how many Blood Backs were left. Blood Backs usually stayed in groups of 60 or more. So far it looked like 50 were left. Although he was sure more were coming. He took out another full clip. A malicious gleam shined in his fiery eyes as he he set the shotgun for pump action. He then slapped the new clip in.

**"Time for the big boys."** The rider spoke.

The sound of the rest of the guns internal parts adjusting to a different gauge came. The rider took aim as the Back Bloods charged him. Pulling the trigger back his skeletal finger, Ghost Rider soon herd a sweet sound he had not herd for too long.

***BAKOOOOOOMMMM!* **Was the sound as the shotgun firing its new ammo. Four Blood Backs were sent back five feet. All across there body's, massive part of there flesh and even some organs were completely shredded. Chunks of there body were torn off of them. The Blood Back that was the leading the others was received the worst. Its dead body was missing its entire front abdomen's skin. It's shredded or completely destroyed ribs were clear as day. Its spinal cord also clear to see. That also was missing some pieces. Ghost Rider grinned as he pumped it as the empty shotgun shell was discharged. He slid the pump forward as the next shell slid into place.

_**"It's been too long 8 gauge shells!"**_ The rider though as he fired another 8 gauge round. This time taking out a group of six Blood Backs. The discharged the empty shell.

**(Halo shotgun rounds people!)**

Molly empty her clip as four more Blood Backs fell. She tried to pull out another clip, but a Blood Back jumped her. This caused her to lose grip of her firearm as she had to go back to using her combat knife. She quickly disposed of the monster and saw more approach her. She glared at them as she had no choice but to fight with her knife. Her rifle being tossed back a good 15 feet. And they had gotten in front of it.

Ghost Rider fired his last 8 gauge round as he tossed the gun on his back. While the cartridge could hold sixteen 12 gauge rounds, it held half of that with the 8 gauges, All around him 45 dead Blood Backs laid, there bodies all missing parts. He pulled out his chain as he saw the last few Blood Backs charge in. He lit the chain on fire as he reeled it back and then tossed is forward. The result was the chain wrapping around three Blood Backs. He pulled in it as his chain soon crushed them. Before the rider could reel it back for another attack, he felt a massive source of energy heading his way. Turning his skeletal head, the rider looked towards the east.

**(Above the ocean, eat of Indonesia)**

The object that had left the apartment was racing toward Indonesia. Its raw speed separating waves of ocean water.

**(Back with Ghost Rider and Molly)**

Ghost Rider pulled his chain back as he shifted his stance. He let some of the chain louse as he began to twirls it. Instead of twirling it above his head, the rider twirled it along his right side. Twirling the chain around faster, the chains fire began to burn some of the ground. Before long it began to make cuts into the ground. The rider soon had a five inch scorned trench in the ground. He finally released it forward as it took off. With all the force the rider had put into it the chain was flying across the sky. So much so that the news paper club saw it race across the sky.

The chain extended further and further. Since it was the riders chain, it could continuously extend itself. It soon was on a direct path with the strange object. The object sensed the chain nearing it. The object recognized the chains supernatural energy. It had known it since its creation and was well familiar of what wielded the power. With that the chain wrapped itself around the object tightly. The rider sensed this and yanked the chain back. The objects speed increased as it was soon close to the dig site. The object slowed its speed down violently as the riders chain got shorter and shorter. It soon was only a few feet away as the rider took a strong stance. He stretched his right arm out as he prepared to catch the object. The object allowed the rider to grab it as the rider looked at it. The rider looked at the object, a serious expression on his skeletal face.

**"Witchblade."** Ghost Rider said as he looked at the legendary artifact. The Witchblade was a weapon of incredible power, the rider has fought, and worked with its hosts. At one point in time he had even guarded the artifact. Now it was here and Ghost Rider knew why. He knew that the Witchblade was very selective when it came to it's host. So when that women activated the beacon, it somehow attracted the Witchblade. The rider looked to see the women fending off a group of Blood Backs. He placed the Witchblade near his pants as it hooked itself to his them.

**(Don't own Witchblade or Top cut Or Image comics)**

He burst forward with a burst of speed as his chained shortened. It straightened upward as the top turned into a razor sharp end. He was now upon the small group and cut it across the back. The organic sac of blood shot out blood as the rider got I front of the next target. The monster tried to hit the rider to the side, but the rider jammed the chain like knife up its jaw and up to its brain. He yanked it out and extended the chain as it returned to being flexible. He tossed it toward the last Blood Back as the flames intensified. The chain hit the monster hard like a whip would. The result was the flesh being burned off the chest and abdomen. He then reeled the chain back and sent it out to wrap it around the Blood Back. The chain soon had spikes shoot into the monster, shredding its internal organs.

Turning his skeletal head back, he saw the remaining ten monsters heading toward them. He retracted his chain and it whipped around and shot his chain out. He had it hit across the ground horizontally. A 20ft tall wall of intensely burning fire shot up as the rider turned back toward Molly. Molly was breathing hard, her body had multiple minor cuts, to a few deep gashes. If she wasn't going to get medical attention soon, she'd die in an hour. Now that he had a closer look though, there was no doubt that the women in front of him was very attractive.

She had flawless fair skin. She had long red hair that went past her hips. Her face was a very beautiful and shaped perfectly. Her eyes were a striking color of red. Her body was clearly a hourglass figure. She looked to be in her early 20s. If he had to guess, she was probably just 21 years old. Her choice of clothing though, that was a little different. She had a black vest with silver edges that showed her midriff. She had a pair of blue shorts on with a brown belt on. The belt had two brown ammo containers. She definitely had on stockings that went up past her knees. Lastly she had on tall brown combat boots. All in all the rider was confused about the choice of clothing, but this was coming from a supernatural bounty hunter that wore spiked leather. So he put that aside as the young women looked at him.

**(Molly is an OC created by Ratchet Halo on DeviantART. Go to deviantart and put in Molly OC Rachet Halo, and you'll see a ton of pictures of her.)**

"So...what are you supposed to be?" She asked as she breathed a little hard. Ghost Rider just looked at her with his eyeless fiery eye sockets.

**"Vengeance." **The Ghost Rider said in his low gruff Intimidating voice. Molly looked at the figure and smirked.

"Huh, yeah I can believe that." Molly said regaining her breath.

**"What is your name?" **The rider asked. Molly looked at him and thought about it.

"Molly, the names Molly. What about yours?" Molly asked.

**"I am Ghost Rider." **Ghost Rider said. Ghost Rider grabbed the Witchblade as he looked at the young women.

**"Listen to me young one, your body is too damaged for you to keep on fighting. If you do, you will die." **Ghost Rider said in a grim tone.

**Yet there is a chance for you to live, but I'm afraid that it comes at a high cost. Although to tell you the truth, you don't have a choice." **Ghost Rider said. Molly's eyes narrowed as t she stared at him. She thought of what the rider was saying as she soon spoke.

"What is it?" Molly asked.

**"You somehow activated this ancient shrine that is a beacon. A beacon that for some reason attracted the Witchblade." **Ghost Rider said. Molly thought as her eyes widen in a few moments.

"**It must have been when I got my blood on that pillar."** Molly thought as the memory came to her head. Ghost Rider waited, but he could feel the Witchblade going crazy. When he had guarded it for 300 years, it had never been this anxious. Even when it got a new host. It was like it was determined to bond with this one. Molly looked at the rider with a curious look, and then at the object on him.

"The Witchblade?" Molly asked curious. Ghost Rider looked at her as he collected his thoughts. He had to give her a very brief description for now.

**"The Witchblade is an ancient sentient artifact. It holds an incredible amount of power in it, but it needs a host. I don't know anything about this shrine, but it somehow was a beacon. All I can say is that I've never seen the Witchblade act so eager."** Ghost a Rider said as Molly took in the information.

"And if I say no?" Molly asked, her red eyes staring into the the riders empty eye sockets. Both were not taken by surprise by each other.

**"Doesn't matter, its not up to you. The Witchblade calls the shots here, always has really. So don't be expecting to have much normality, that will be stripped away from you for the rest of your life. Monsters, demons, and so much more will become normal. The Witchblade will attract, or lead you to battle. That is how its been since day one." **Ghost Rider said. Molly glared at the rider before she smirked.

"Ha, sounds like there's not much choice. Hell it doesn't sound too different from my life right now." Molly said. She looked at the Witchblade as she held out her right arm. The rider showed no emotion, or spoke a word. He simply grabbed the Witchblade as he held it out towards Molly. Immediately the weapon sprung out metal tendrils and latched onto Molly's arm. Ghost Rider let go of it as it shot out of his hand and slid straight onto Molly's arm. Molly's eyes widen as she felt a surge of something alien run threw her body. She was forced to her knees as the wall of fire died out.

**"We are one."** A voice rang out in Molly's head. At that moment, the newspaper club arrived using there above average speed. Kurumu having carried Tsukune. They were soon too shocked to move as they looked at the battlefield.

The Blood Backs ran towards them as soon as the wall fell. Ghost Rider waited as he saw the organic like metal form. It tore some of Molly's clothing as her shoulders, knees, and boots were covered by the Witchblade's unique armor. Molly's head rose up as well as her red eyes had fiery glare in them. She instinctively held out her right hand out.

A sphere of energy formed in as it shot out toward at the remaining twelve Blood Backs. Three were hit directly as there skin was burned as well as there internal organs. They fell dead as Molly grinned. She got up and immediately rushed forward with a burst of speed. The Witchblade's effects were already present, the rider had seen it before. Her wounds had completely recovered, and she was already multiply times faster.

Molly was soon right in front of a Blood Back as she grabbed its head. She grinned as her hand began to squeeze on the creatures head. A loud crack came as Milly literally crushed the Blood Backs skull. Everyone except Ghost Rider were shocked and even a bit horrified as they watched the young women toss the body away. Molly lifted her head up a but as she glared at the Blood Backs.

**"We are one now. We can do what ever we want. Destroy who or what ever we desire."** The same voice rang in her head. She turned towards the remaining seven as she grinned. With another burst of speed, she was closing up onto them. The Witchblade grew a three foot long blade. She lifted it up across her chest and was now a foot away from the creatures. She flung in downwards as the blade cleaved straight threw two Blood Backs. The upper half of the two slid down completely as blood erupted upward. The blade retracted and formed back into the Witchblade. She grabbed the next ones arms and literally tore the Blood Back in half.

"W-What the fuck is that?!" Gin yelled shocked by what he was seeing. The others could only stand and watch. Ghost Rider stood there as he watched how the new wielder.

Molly grabbed a Blood Back by an ankle as she tossed it right into another Blood Back. She did it with enough force that it broke the tossed ones neck. The other ones spinal column was broken. The seven other Blood Backs charged at Molly. She grinned as the Witchblade grew three 8 inch long blades. One on each side of her arm, and the third on the top. All three were launched connected by large made by the Witchblade. They three blades each dug into the same Blood Back as the blades were heated up by the Witchblade's energy. The last three Blood Back screened to death as its internal organs were fried until they were no more.

She turned get head and saw three jump at her. She smirked as the Withcblade formed another blade.

"Alright assholes, your staring to get really annoying." Molly said as she let them get close, her arm across her chest. She grinned and flung her arm to her right. All three of the Blood Backs were cut instantaneously. There body's flew to the ground as there blood spewed out if there bodies. Molly grinned as she turned to look at the others. She was taken of slightly by the sight of students, but she didn't show it. She was about to speak when a sudden jolt took her by surprise. This was the pain and energy she had had. As well as the stress her body had gone under to change so much in such little time. The Witchblade's armor reseated as she began to fall.

Ghost Rider immediately reacted as he burst forward. Just before she was almost face first in the ground, Ghost Rider caught her. He shifted her a bit and held her bridal style. Before she passed out, she saw the rider looking at her. His skull showing no expression as she passed out. Ghost a Rider began to walk towards the news paper club. Ready to return to the bus and to the school.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY DONE! Thing was annoying and took me long enough.**

**Well I'd better get ready for the next chapter and right something I have planed out. I mean it's not like I have another fanfic on my mind. No not a completely new one in anyway at all. Not one that can literally be full of endless possibilities and awesomeness. I mean it's not like my favorite video game series just got some big news or something at a-**

**This just in, some jerk just admitted that he created a website call "Survivor 2299," to force Bethesda to reveal any new information on a game. The game series is that of the widely critically acclaimed servers, Fallout. All across the world, fans are pissed of to no end. Hell even I have to admit that this was a low blow. Although a few days later, Bethesda did confirm that the game is in development. As well as the location that it will be taking place in. The location itself is Massachusetts which leads many to believe Boston will be apart of the game. This has been Radom News channel 117.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**War, war never changes. - Naruto117 out.**


End file.
